All are meant to fall
by gackt groupie
Summary: Cherry had been gone for awhile. This was normal for him, he's disappeared for months on end before. But this time was different. Something was wrong. Johnny/Cherry, hints of Barry/Cherry
1. Chapter 1

He had had that feeling for awhile now. You know, _that_ feeling. That intense, bone-chilling cold that filled his mind with uneasiness. It was subtle at first, shrugged off as an inner defense mechanism to the lingering presence of his enemy…

But as time pressed on, something added to his uneasiness, something that tugged at another section of his consciousness. Cherry hadn't been seen or heard from in over four months. This was perfectly normal for him, he had been gone for longer periods before, but now…he was worried. Images and voices whispered in his head, all about Cherry. Evil whispers, sinister images. He shook them off. Barry was just fucking with him.

As if to prove his point, the voices eventually stopped. The images ceased. The feeling ebbed away, slipping from his mind like dirty water down a drain. Apparently Barry got tired of the game. Life was back to normal.

Johnny awoke from his sleep to the sound of an irritating _tap tap tap_ on his coffin lid, followed by a small female voice saying,

"Rayflo-sama, there is a nun on the phone asking for you. She says it's urgent. What shall I tell her?"

Odd. She usually called for Cherry. He shoved the mahogany lid aside and sat up with a groan.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take it. Fetch me a robe and bring me the phone." he muttered as he rose to his feet, absently scratching his bare back. The fur lined silk robe materialized out of seemingly nowhere and slid smoothly on his naked skin. He knew the robe was terribly cliché, but hey, when you've lived as long as he had, then as far as he was concerned, you could…bite him. The maid appeared at his side with the phone in her hand, which he snatched away and bid for privacy, immediately gotten.

" Cheryl, how are you, you little concubine? Are you ready for the dark side yet?" was his greeting. For once, the voice on the other end was not amused.

"Now's not the time, Johnny. There's something you need to see down at the church."

"Oh, and what would that be? Did Jesus rise as a transves-"

"It's Chris. I'm not saying any more."

His smiling charm faded. That cold feeling returned, hitting his gut like a sack of bricks.

"Just get down here, NOW. Though I'm not sure even you can help him."

"What do you mean?" he snapped, but the line went dead. He snarled and tossed the phone over his shoulder as he rushed to an open window, his body already dematerializing into a swarm of bats. The night air was muggy, and thick enough to almost touch. The moon gave it's Cheshire grin. Johnny's amassed body squealed and screeched as it swarmed about, waiting for the entire body to gather. After about a half minute, he made his way to the church that Cherry tended to haunt. He wished that bats were faster creatures…

Ten minutes in, he heard a faint giggle. It took him quite a bit of time to realize that something was flying among his masses.

"Heh heh heh…got my messages, Addy…?" snickered the tiny winged creature.

Barry. He fuckin knew it.

"Barry, I'm not in the mood to play your damn game. What the fuck did you do to Chris?"

More laughter. It sounded positively gleeful. Johnny's many little guts lurched at the sound. Hundreds of spines tingled as one.

"Your Cherry is dead, dear Addy. Oh, how beautifully dead…so beautiful…."

Johnny paused, his body colder than the skin of Satan. He could swear he saw the creature grin.

"You…you're a damn liar. Damn it all to hell you're fucking lying to me!"

"Who are you trying to convince here?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, Addy. Such pretty words you speak." the creature visibly swooned.

"Shove it, Barry. What have you done with Chris? Tell me or I'll-"

"I'm sure you'll know soon enough, won't you? Ta, now." it crooned before Johnny swarmed it and tore it apart.

Cheryl was waiting for him on the front steps of the cathedral so she could allow him onto the threshold. He barely hit the ground and re-formed before she spoke.

"What took you so long?"

"I was held up. What happened? Where is he?!"

Cheryl sighed and took a moment before beckoning him in.

"One of our the priests came into a confessional for his nightly duties and found him on the other side."

She paused, as if expecting him to say something. Instead, Johnny tightened his robe. His skin was crawling. He noticed a couple of nuns pass looking stricken.

"Chris attacked him. He's not himself-"

"Wait… he's alive?" he interrupted. Cheryl looked up at him and shrugged.

"About as alive as a member of the undead can be, I suppose."

"Where is he?" he couldn't hold in his sudden excitement.

"Still in the booth. He's hurt bad, inside and out. I've got a sort of protective shield around it, just in case he goes haywire. I know it would make no sense to say this to you, but…be careful. Like I said…he's not himself." They approached the confessionals. Cheryl stepped back and dropped the shield. Tentatively, Johnny opened the door to the booth that she pointed.

It was awful.

Cherry splayed on the booth with his back to the door. He gave no indication that he heard the door open. There was blood, and a lot of it. It was obviously his. He couldn't tell for sure where it was from, or even if it was from one place, but thankfully he was in one piece.

Unfortunately, that meant Barry got creative.

"Hey, Cherry…" he whispered, trying to sound calm. He moved in to hug him. "Come on now, let's go-" he was cut off when his chin met the barrel of a gun. He froze with his arms halfway around the man.

"Get your fuckin hands off me before I rip that pretty head from your shoulders."

Oh, not a good sign. Cherry would usually eat his own nuts before he cursed in a church.

"Cherry…" Johnny started. Cherry physically flinched at the sound of his pet name. Johnny was actually scared now.

"Charley, it's me… it's….it's me."

God, what the hell did Barry do to him?

The gun lowered slightly. Charley's head turned.

"Master?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Master." the gun disappeared.

"Yeah." Johnny took the opportunity to slip his arms around him and gently pull him out of the booth. Charley gave with no resistance, but hung limp in his arms. Johnny helped him to his feet.

"Come on, let's go home. We'll get you home."

"Home. Yeah."

An hour later they were both in the master tub of the manor. Johnny was refilling it with fresh water after the entire tub had dyed red with Charley's blood. He ran a wet plush washcloth along the body that leaned against him, both to clean and to soothe the uneasiness that permeated trough their very pores. When Johnny had first gotten him in the bathroom and undressed him, he managed to take a sizable inventory of whatever damage there was sure to be. One of Charley's cyborg arms had been rendered useless, the wiring cut in various places and left to fray and oxidize. One of his earpieces was crushed and gone. Also, there were scars patch worked all over his body. Not a good sign. Healthy vampires didn't scar. Which meant…

Cherry had been starved.

There was a limp in his walk, and as far as he could tell, there were no serious injuries to his feet or legs. Johnny tried not to think of what that meant as his gaze fell down Cherry's back and beheld the scarred proof that lay before him. He had placed a hesitant finger on it, trying not to shake.

_Your Cherry is dead, dear Addy. Oh, how beautifully dead…_

The words echoed in his head as he ran the cloth gently down Charley's scarred spine. Barry's signature, apparently.

And Johnny had felt so special…..

"I'm…sorry. Master. Sorry. I tried." Charley said quietly as his master ran a steady hand along those scars. The hand stopped. They were pressed together momentarily as his master leaned forward and turned off the water. The silence was like lead in the air. It panicked him.

"Master?"

The only response he received was for a pair of warm and gentle arms to wrap around his chest and pull him back into a hug. His master placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder before resting his chin on it.

"Never mind that." he whispered. "All that matters is that you're here with me. You're safe with me."

"Safe." he repeated, as if hoping the feeling would wash over him like a quilt. He wasn't feeling it. As if to read his mind, Johnny turned Charley's head with a hand on his cheek to look him in the eyes as he washed his face. His master smiled, a look that he reserved only for him, one that he had given him all his life. Wrapped in those arms with that smiling face as he carefully cleaned away the filth suddenly made him feel seven again . It was like the old days when they scrounged in the battlements of war. Slowly the memories began to wash over him.

"_You're a strange little kid, you know that? I'm sitting here about to eat you and you start fattening yourself up."_

"_Let's cut your hair. You'd look so cute."_

"_You need a name, right? How about… Chris? Would you like that?"_

Good times.

Charley closed his eyes and turned away, letting the warmth cover him. He leaned into the loving body behind him. He felt a hand creep along his stomach and rest on his thigh. The warm cloth slid along his chest slowly, in no real hurry. He listened as the water dripped back into the tub and the gentle splashing from their small movements. His master nuzzled his shoulders and neck, placing chaste little kisses here and there, humming an indistinct tune. Charley absently took the hand on his thigh into his own. Though he didn't see it, he knew his master was smiling.

That was all that mattered, right?

Johnny felt Charley relax in his arms. His breathing deepened. He went limp. How he loved him. How he relished the feel of the hand grasping his own almost desperately. The love he felt for the head that leaned against his shoulder. Though he was in a certain respect clean, the master vampire continued to wash him, if for no reason other than to sooth his own uneasiness.

How could he have let this happen? The dreams, the voices…they had been real. He had ignored them.

"I'm gonna feed you your own dick, you asshole. You better watch your damn back." he whispered to no one as he dropped the rag and settled for just holding his sleeping charge until the water ran cold. When that happened, Johnny simply transported him to his bed and wrapped the covers around him. He even found his cat and dropped her on the thick covers as well. She obediently curled herself into a ball on his chest and fell asleep. He stared at the spectacle with a warm feeling, his biological clock giving a twitch. Something was missing, he thought to himself. He brooded over it for a moment until he realized.

Where was the dog? Was he with Cherry when the church found him?

Did Barry have him?

Doubtful. Barry had little interest in animals. He thought of them as nothing other than clothing.

Shit. He tried not to imagine the dog as a hat. He tried even harder not to laugh at the image. He took another glance at his sleeping Cherry, and made a decision. He set four of his deadly blood-maids on guard duty, not to leave the room, and not to allow anyone in. Or out. As soon as they were assembled to his liking, he dematerialized, ordering them to close the window when he left. Though a closed window wouldn't deter the baddies that he was worried about, it would at least give his sentries a half-second to contact him. He didn't have much time, the sun would be rising soon, but he knew that Cherry would truly appreciate the company of his day companion.

The swarm divided into quarters almost immediately, each fraction taking on a different needle of the compass.

The first place checked was chapel grounds, figuring the robotic mutt would look for his master there. Nothing but bats. Real bats. The poor things were highly confused at his presence.

Towards the south, he found nothing but a barn owl that was hell bent on trying to eat him. It soon discovered that having an angry swarm of dozens of immortal bats was a very unsavory meal. He made a stray cat happy though.

Miraculously, he found the mutt at Charley's occasional hideout, his home-away-from-home. The place was the very definition of irony. The abandoned attic of a strip club named 'The Cherry Topping". It looked like an mix between an auto shop and a fucked up S&M den. Robotic hardware, blades and strange do-dads littered the place. He found the dog cowering in his oddly fluffy bed, conveniently located next to Cherry's god awful ugly ass coffin. Plywood! Really! The beast guarding it was frightened, agitated and hungry, but blessedly not a hat.

"Hey boy…" he called out quietly. He could never remember the mutt's name. The dog growled. Johnny put a hand on his jutted hip.

"Now, come on. You know me, you little shit." The dog didn't budge, but continued to growl and snarl. He sighed.

"And here I was, about to buy you some lovely thick-cut pork chops…" he trailed off, his voice adopting a tragic air.

Robotic or not, a dog is a dog. The growling immediately ceased. His head drooped slightly, eyeing Johnny wearily.

"That's better." he kneeled and held his hand out for the dog to sniff. When it did, it began to wag it's tail.

"See? You know me. Now let's go get you fed so your daddy can see you."

The dog let out a high whine and looked up at him with intelligent eyes. It bowed his head and it's tail tucked itself in between his hind legs. The guilty, submissive please-don't-hurt-me pose. Johnny knew the dog enough to know that next to nothing could possibly make the semi-immortal cyborg Doberman cower in fear. A cat person himself, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the thing.

"Yeah, you know something happened, don't you? There was nothing you could have done, boy. Between you and me, it was smart to run."

It seemed to understand. It at least uncoiled itself a bit from it's cower. Johnny smiled and stood. With a snap of his fingers the dog was at his side. They made their way to the house without a word except "sorry, but you'll have to settle for meat at the house, I gotta sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to the sensation of two tongues simultaneously licking his face. He groaned and swatted his hand vaguely.

[Wake up. It's 8:00 pm. It's time to wake up]

The mechanical voice rang in his head. Eight in the evening… He jolted awake, sitting bolt upright in sheer panic.

He'd overslept!

He'd be punished for sure! Such a thing wasn't tolerated…!

"G-gomen…! Gomen!" he stammered his apology to Barry, anticipating the pain.

"Well well, he's awake everybody! Let's celebrate!" said his master. His smiling, cheery, laughing master. He heard a loud meow at his side.

"Master? Wh-" he was cut off when a large tongue shot to his face. He sputtered in surprise and it slipped in his mouth. He yelped and shoved the dog away. It yipped happily and pounced on him again, returning to his licking.

[It's time to wake up! Wake up!]

"Oh, now that's not fair! Why does the dog get to French you and not me?!" pouted his master. Charley just hugged the dog with his one good arm, his mind finally registering who it was.

"Sacra it's you! Oh, I haven't seen you in months!" Sacra yipped in response, his tail cutting through the air with it's ecstatic wagging. Even the pompous feline seemed happy by his presence. Charley was elated as he took in the whole scene, remembering he was safe. He noticed his master cock his head to the side with a strange grin on his face.

"What?"

"Your smile. I just realized that I rarely ever see it."

"I'm sorry.." Charley started. Johnny shook his head.

"Geez, don't apologize. I kinda like it. You make them treasures, something to work for. A worthy goal." he stated simply. Charley blushed slightly. Since when had he been so…

"Corny." he accidentally blurted. Johnny gave the teensiest of snorts, then cleared his throat. Then he blushed. It was Charley's turn to cock his head.

"Since when does Johnny Rayflo blush?"

"Shut up."

"Why should I?" Charley challenged, feeling a wave of uncharacteristic boldness.

"Because I said." Johnny faltered at the look Charley was giving him. It was…dare he think it…sultry. Which meant his body was finally betraying it's own state of hunger. With only a moment of hesitation, he smirked, turning on his charm. The animals, tired of being ignored, left the bed with a sigh and started their own game.

"Because you're hungry and I am your willing fount." he said, his voice lowering an octave.

Charley froze. His face fell. For months he had grown accustomed to ignoring his hunger. He had to, to save his sanity. But such a blatant invitation…His mouth went dry, and his breath hitched in his chest. He could suddenly hear his master's pulse.

It was a trick. Didn't Barry pull the same one on him from time to time?

No, he wouldn't fall for it…he wouldn't survive it.

Johnny frowned at Charley's sudden deflation. His fearful hesitance. He had stumbled on a frayed nerve. Immediately he straightened himself from his lazy slouch.

"Charley, I mean it. Come here. You need to feed."

"No, no, no. You won't trick me again. I won't have it!" he hissed.

Shit. No wonder Charley was left in one piece. Barry had focused on fucking up his mind. He had made him starve, yet at the same time terrified to feed.

What else had been done to him?

"Charley, it's me, remember? I'm not Barry. I'm not tricking you."

"No, no, no, no…" Charley chanted, shaking his head wildly. His master rolled his eyes in impatience and pulled up his sleeve.

"Goddammit, fuckin asshole." he muttered before biting his own palm and holding it out to him.

"Feed. Now."

"No. I'm not hungry." Charley muttered into a pillow, trying not to look at it. The smell alone was battering at his will.

"The fuck you aren't. Now do as I say before I fist your goddamn throat."

"I'll bite it off."

"If that'll make you feed, then so be it."

"No. It's a trick."

"Oh, for FUCK'S SAKE!" Johnny finally yelled. Faster than the human eye his hand darted out and grabbed his ankle and pulled Charley down the bed on his back below him. He immediately swung a leg over and straddled him.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Shut up. You've lost the choice." Johnny growled, his voice bordering feral. With one hand he held Charley's mouth open while he re-opened the freshly closed wound and shoved the bloodied fingers into his beloved's mouth.

"Feed."

When the blood hit his tongue he immediately caved, his defenses dust. With a whine he drew the fingers in, sucking down the sweet redness. The fingers quickly ran dry. He pulled the digits from his mouth and ran his tongue over the cut in his master's palm. He suckled it, drawing in what he could from the small wound.

"Good boy, Charley, good.." his voiced hitched as Charley started nuzzling up his arm. He made an obvious pit stop at his wrist, but it was cut short when Johnny had to pry him off it.

"Owowowow, that hurts, not so har-" he was cut off when he was suddenly flipped, Charley suddenly kneeling over him, growling at the interruption. Charley caught his eye and Johnny paused. The look he was giving him…so intense, so hungry…

Oh to hell with it.

"Come here." He managed to gasp before pulling his beloved down and crushing their lips together. He bit his own tongue and shot it into Charley's mouth. This he took eagerly, greedily drawing it into his own mouth and sucking it down. He paused long enough to lick whatever spilled from his master's mouth before returning to his feast. He barely noticed the hand that feverishly massaged the back of his neck, or the groin that ground into his own. He didn't hear the desperate whimpers that were escaping from his lips, or the muffled groan of his master. He brought a hand up to his master's throat to angle the kiss better before he realized…

The throat. Perfect.

He wasted no time at all before he savagely sank his teeth into the thickness of the artery. His master squirmed and cried out beneath him.

"Ow, Charley…"

The sound of his master's voice encouraged him. He sucked harder.

"Fuck..! Godammit, sto-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He tried to pry the lamprey off his neck. Unfortunately, every movement and sound only made him increase his fervor. Charley was gone, lost in his frenzy. He was feeding too roughly…it hurt. It was as if he was afraid to stop, afraid he'd never get it again if he stopped. Johnny increased his pressure, but of course it only made him bite harder.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"Hungry…starving…dying.."

"Charley…!Please!" his head was spinning. His body grew heavy and weak. Too quick, too fast. Too much. How..? He'd fasted for longer periods than this before…never was he this harsh…

"Charley…!" with a grunt he gripped his hair and threw the man off of him, taking off a nice chunk off his neck as well. He cried out in pain, unable to move.

Charley hit the wall and crumpled into a heap. The chunk of flesh fell out of his mouth. He licked the blood off his face. He was lightheaded, giddy. A sort of high, he guessed. He looked up and saw his master sit up, wincing in great pain as he clamped a hand to his shredded throat. Charley's face fell.

"I did that?" he asked meekly. His master looked up at him, but not in the eye. He was quiet.

"Your scars are gone. How do you feel? Did you get your fill?" he finally asked. Charley hesitated before nodding. His master winced and looked away as he plopped off the bed.

"Good." was all he said before heading for the door.

"Master, where are you going..?"

"Just…just leave me alone for a minute, alright? I need to think. And feed. You've just about drained me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. I told you to feed, didn't I? You fed, you're well. I'm happy. Now please, just give me a moment." he said as he stood there trembling, bleeding all over the carpet, his hand barely covering the arterial spray. Charley nodded from the corner, guilty and miserable. As soon as the door to the bedroom clicked, Sacra padded to his side and nudged his nose under his master's useless arm. He gave his chin a quick lick and whined. Charley's hand scratched behind his ears reassuringly.

Down the hall, Johnny stumbled through the parlor, calling one of his blood maids. She of course appeared immediately.

"Sir." she curtsied.

"I..I need you." he slurred, dropping heavily onto an ottoman. He had lost the ability to hold his own weight.

"How, sir?"

"Blood. Now."

The dark haired damphir nodded as she obediently shrugged out of her maid's uniform. Johnny hated wasting them (he had actually scarred Cherry once by parading around the house in one). Her naked skin was pale, but lively looking, animated entirely out of the master's host blood. Wasting no time, she settled into his lap and pressed her lips to the Master. Her tongue pried into his already open and waiting mouth. He bit and began the blood flow.

There was no sexuality in the kiss. In fact, to any bystander, the kiss could be viewed as downright repulsive (even traumatizing). As the Master fed, the damphir began to gradually dissolve, her body visibly melting like a candle. Her essence, his blood, returned to him. It revitalized him and gave him strength. Unfortunately, it did nothing for his battered heart. It didn't chase away the fear eating at him.

The last of the damphir's body slithered up his chest, Johnny having to slurp it up like spaghetti. He sighed and hunched forward, staring at the ground.

In the bedroom, Charley still hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. His head was nervously twitching, contemplating the preceded events.

He'd ruined everything.

His Master would never let him feed again…

Did he hate him?

He heard the sinister sound of laughter in his head. The sound was like a thousand knives wrapped in silk. It sounded smug.

'_Cherry darling, I can see you. My precious little priestling. Gave Addy a little kiss, did we?'_

Charley shook his head, trying to shake away the voice.

"Shut up…leave me alone, asshole…!" he snarled to himself. The presence in his head darkened like clouds before a storm. Charley immediately saw his mistake.

"G-omen…!" he said hurriedly.

'_Don't you dare speak to me like that…all this time, and you haven't learned a thing, have you? Pity.."_

"N-no…gomen…please…" Barry ending the sentence with the word 'pity' meant punishment was coming.

"Please Father…gomen…"

'_Far too spoiled, Cherry, far too spoiled.' _

"No, please…" Charley begged, but it was too late. Silver needles that had been implanted in his heart, spine and testicles were activated, burning his flesh from the inside. White-hot pain raced through his body, causing his joints to buckle and sending him sprawling on the floor, his mouth stretched wide in a soundless scream. The burning intensified and he writhed and convulsed on the carpet, unable to speak or scream, unable to even breathe.

'_Apologize.'_

Charley barely managed the feeble gibberish as his insides were seared by the punishing needles made for that very purpose.

'_Tell me how much you love it, you disgusting little bitch of a priest. Beg for more. You little concubine, spreading for your master like the bitch in heat you are. Now apologize and beg for me, Cherry.'_

"M-mor-ore…F-Fath-father…please…" he finally managed.

'_And?'_

"I..I l-lo-love y-you..now and…f-forever…I-I will al-ways be…your d-dog toy." he gasped. He heard the satisfied 'hmph' in his head.

'_That's right. My little Cherry dog toy. Ta.' said the voice before going silent. The pain ebbed away, leaving him quietly gasping for air like a beached fish. He lay on the floor trembling, a line of drool pooling on the floor. He heard footsteps coming towards the door. Quickly he pushed himself back up to a sitting position and swept up his composure as the door opened and his Master stepped in, looking healthy and whole again._

_Johnny was surprised to say the least when he walked in to the room again to find that Charley hadn't moved an inch. Well, that part not so much, but he saw that Charley was severely shaken and trying to hide it. On top of that, before he could even say a world, Charley all but threw himself across the room and wrapped his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. Charley buried his head onto his shoulder, rubbing back and forth with his face. He was trembling slightly._

"_Charley..? You alright?"_

"_I'm sorry, Master…I'm so sorry. Please…just...please forgive me..!"_


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Cheryl sighed and stood up, popping a crick in her back that had formed from the hours of being on her knees and the repetitive scrubbing movements. She and about five nuns of the abbey had been set to cleaning the confessional that Cherry had been found in. It proved to be a difficult task, because the tainted blood left an evil metaphysical residue. It was so potent that even the spiritually stunted humans could feel it's presence. It was attracting supernatural scavengers, shadowy wraiths that glutted themselves on the hatred and anger left behind by Charley's spilt blood. She gazed up at the crucifix at the head of the cathedral, Christ's mournful eyes watching them all. He could not hold them back, so strong was the residue. The church was powerless under their sway.

What on earth could be so evil? Had the Devil himself taken Charley? She found one of the priests, Brother Owen, kneeling at the feet of Christ, his hands clasped in prayer. She knelt beside him, and recited her own prayer. After a few minutes, Owen turned to her and spoke hesitantly.

"I have sad news. Our brother Marco has just died from his wounds." he said mournfully.

Cheryl gave a tiny gasp. Marco had been a kind man, and had just been accepted into priesthood. Brother Owen's face hardened slightly.

"It will be difficult for the church to forgive Mr. Christhund of this. I know that God wants us to, but...with the way things are...and with the cardinal's campaign...." he trailed off, not sure where to continue. Cheryl's eyes narrowed.

"Brother Marco was a wonderful man Owen; but Chris has served this church with unmovable loyalty for over a century. He is our guardian angel and will be for many more centuries to come. He was stolen by a devil who gave him the same trials that Christ partook in the deserts. The fact that he prevailed and escaped shows his conviction. He was not himself when he sought sanctuary. Surely the church would forgive his not being whole."

Owen nodded.

"I know this. The nuns know this. Many do. But things are changing, and many more are becoming fearful. There are rumors about that science has found a way to cultivate vampires...imagine, a drug that could turn the masses in monsters!" he sounded slightly shaken, but he failed to notice the dark look that had passed over Cheryl's eyes. So information about the Vassalord was leaking to the public..or at least to the church. She understood now why they were all so scared. And Chris had all but proven that nobody was safe, that even those of the greatest faith could turn. The balance of power was shifting.

Meanwhile, Johnny had his hands full of a scared Charley. He refused to tell him a thing, but sat trembling in his arms. Johnny had led them into an armchair, and Charley surprised him further by allowing himself to be curled into his lap like a small child. Johnny idly twirled Charley's hair between his fingers, his chin resting on the top of his head as he stared off into space, deep in thought. Johnny tried to grasp his Charley's hand, but found it unresponsive. Looking down, he saw that it was the damaged one. He lifted the limp yet surprisingly heavy limb up to eye level, giving it a closer inspection. Hm. It was more damaged than he first perceived. The wires weren't cut like he first thought. They were fried, and the alloy around them melted, the whole thing a warped mess. He hadn't paid that much detail to it earlier, he realized, when he had looked him over in the tub.

"Charley.." he said, shaking the limp limb in his hand, "you think you can fix this? How about we go to that den of yours so we can pick up a few things, eh? Sound good?"

Charley simply stared, giving his ruined right arm a sidelong glance before turning away. He didn't want to be reminded of how it had gotten that way. His left hand clenched into a fist at the memory.

"Aren't you curious as to how it got like that?" he asked quietly. His Master nuzzled the top of his head thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke.

"Naturally. But I won't force it out of you. You'll tell me when you're ready. You always do."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"Heh. Don't I always?" he said smugly. Charley looked up at him for a moment, then lay his head back down against his Master's chest. He was quiet, wanting to tell him, the words weighing heavily in his heart.

"It was a blowtorch. A very large blowtorch. He figured out that if he hit just the right spot the underlying circuits would fry, and he could make me...do things. I was all but dancing like a monkey under the flame of his torch...." he hissed, his words thrumming with a cold bitterness. Johnny listened carefully, but said not a word as Charley spoke. He stroked his back assuringly and placed a few small kisses on Charley's temple. Eventually he tired himself out and fell silent. The sat that way for what seemed like hours, though neither of them felt the desire to complain. They understood that this was going to become a bit of a pattern, and that through and through, Johnny would eventually know his story. Though in retrospect, Johnny thought to himself', he would have but to ask and Barry would fall over himself to gush every single detail of their ordeals together. But he didn't want that. The next time Johnny saw that bastard...he would....why, he'd.....

That was just it. He didn't know. He was so infuriated and stricken by the broken state his blessed Cherry had been put in that he just couldn't think of a befitting punishment. After all, how would one torture a sadist?


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

The next evening, Johnny found himself back in the abandoned attic of "The Cherry Topping", watching his charge navigate through the mess with absolute ease. Johnny had decided last night that it would be better if he vacated his little hidey-hole for awhile, until he felt that it was safe again. (Though it was also partly because he couldn't bear the thought of him alone in this god-awful place). Charley gathered a few tools and supplies, just enough to reconstruct his ruined arm. Johnny would send his damphirs after the rest of his things later. He couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight of Sacra with small saddlebags on him, the dog standing as a beast of burden (even if the damn mutt still managed to look dignified doing it).

His eyes steadily widened as he watched the items that Charley either loaded onto Sacra or dropped into his own arms grew either bigger or stranger. At one point he saw something that looked horribly like something that farmers use to castrate cattle disappear into Sacra's bags. He opened his mouth to ask, but just as quickly decided he didn't want to know. When he finally finished, Johnny had a sizable bundle in his arms and Sacra's bags were full.

"Does all this really go into those arms of yours? I mean, they're big, but damn." Charley gave him an incredulous look.

"I am a vampire hunter. Of course this is necessary. I'll have to add the weaponry later..." he trailed off, second-checking Sacra. Johnny sighed. Though he was glad that Charley was beginning to come back out of his cocoon, he hated that it took his electronics and gadgets to do so. He was left with a feeling of inadequacy.

They went back to the mansion, Charley and Sacra heading straight for the state-of-the-art chop shop that he kept in the back woods, for the few times that his time with Master and his inspiration for upgrades coincided. Johnny went into the house momentarily and checked with his damphirs about messages or small things like that, and told them where he and Charley would be. He hefted the heavy items in his arms and made his way to the back shed, anticipating many long hours of heavy mechanics. As he left the open French doors to the back, he heard Charley scream and a distant barking. He dropped his load and rushed off to the sound.

As soon as Charley had stepped into the shop and powered it up he stopped cold, his hand gripping his chest. He sank to his knees, panting. Sacra whined and gazed up at him. Pain was radiating through his body, a dull but intense throbbing that made his breathe leave his lungs and his heart race. The pain was at it's peak where he knew the needles where implanted.

Had he angered Barry somehow?

"F-Father....? A-are you there...?" he gasped out shakily. A darkly warm presence brushed into his mind.

"_Cherry...? Well my my, I'm touched. To what do I owe this treat? Could it be that you miss me?"_ the voiced crooned, dripping poisonous honey.

"The pain....! Have I....have I angered you somehow...? What did I do...?"

"_Hm?"_ said the voice. _"Why Cherry, you've done nothing wrong. In fact I'm enjoying myself greatly with this little thing you've got going with Addy. I think you deserve a reward..."_

"But the needles...my heart..."

"_That is not me, my little priestling. This.."_ he crooned, and the pain changed and tripled in strength, tearing a scream from Charley's mouth and doubling him over. The burning pain quickly subsided, replaced instead by the dull throb of before.

"_...this is me." _Barry giggled, a sickly sweet sound. _"See? There's a difference." _The presence in his head brightened, radiating pleasure, before the needles burned again, making him thrash and scream on the floor. Sacra was barking madly at the door. Barry moaned in his head.

"_Oh yes...my little priestling, you have such a lovely singing voice...it positively tingles me. I am pleased, Cherry. Very pleased." _ he whispered, his voice breathy, like one panting. The pain subsided again.

"_As your reward, I will tell you what has you in pain without my hand doing it." _he said.

"_Those beautiful little silver needles in your body are magnetized. I wanted you to think of me every time you tinker with your adorable little toys. You are in that shop of yours, correct? Of course you are, I'm watching you right now, as you lay on the floor and Addy reaches the door..."_ he purposefully trailed off, and this time Charley didn't have time to get to his feet before the door burst open, revealing his Master. Barry giggled.

"Charley..? What the hell is going on?"

"_Why hello, Addy. Cherry, tell Addy hello for me. Say 'hello, Addy!'"_ Barry's voice piped. Cherry stared up at his master, wide-eyed. He shook his head. The presence in his head darkened slightly.

"_Do it. Don't forget, I own you now." _another wave of pain rolled through him, and he lurched, gritting his teeth in attempt to suppress the scream. Johnny dropped to his knees next to him, his hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him to his feet.

"Charley, what is it?!"

"Don't... don't touch me!"

"_Say hello to Addy, Cherry. You wouldn't want to anger me in front of your beloved Master now would you....? It would be a pity if you did...." _Barry trailed off, the 'pity' left hanging to imply dark punishments if he didn't obey.

"H-hello, Addy." he gasped out. Johnny froze and backed away a step. Barry howled in melodramatic laughter. The pain stopped, and Charley all but collapsed again, panting face first on the floor.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Johnny snapped, his eyes igniting in anger. Charley looked up at him in sheer panic. Barry sighed lovingly in his head, the presence warm and velvety soft in his head. It sent soft caresses through Charley's body, making him shiver.

"Master, I'm-"

"_Tell him he would look beautiful splattered over the freshly fallen snow of my lovely estate."_

"But-" and the pain returned, making him curl up and scream again.

"_Tsk tsk. Now now, Cherry. You are trying my patience. Please be a good boy and tell your master how beautiful he would look. You do think he is beautiful, don't you? Don't lie to me, Cherry...I have seen inside your head. I have seen your little fantasies...now tell him."_

"You would look...beautiful.....splattered over the freshly fallen snow." Charley groaned, his eyes to the ground in defeat. Again the pain subsided. Charley was groggy, severely weakened by the repetitive shocking of the needles, for they sapped his own strength to fuel their power.

Johnny's eyes widened at the statement. He lunged forward and grabbed Charley by the collar, lifting him up from the floor, his hand formed into a fist and smashed fully into his face. Barry howled and whooped as Charley flew into a wall, denting it.

"_Oooh-ho-oh, yes! Cherry, he looks positively radiant! The anger, the fear, the hate! This is the Addy I fell in love with! Isn't he beautiful??? Isn't he? Answer me!"_

"Yes, he is, now please, Father, please! Just leave me alone! Please........" Charley cried out, freezing Johnny in his tracks. Charley was curled into a ball against the wall he was thrown against, his hands over his head, covering his ears.

Johnny watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes. He watched as Charley convulsed on the floor, talking to himself. He had called him Addy...he had actually called him Addy...

Was he so far gone?

"Please..please, Father....."

Father? What the fuck? Charley looked up at him, his eyes pleading. It suddenly dawned on Johnny.

Oh god no....

Woot! Alright, chapter four! Sorry it took so long, but I lost my last two chapters that I had written (noo!) and it took me forever to realize it wasnt coming back.....so I had to start ALL OVER AGAIN...*sigh* anyhoo....so, the heat is on, Johnny now knows that Barry continues to lurk among them! What will happen next? We'll find out, won't we? But, I want reviews, people! Please? Annnd....if anbody has any creative ideas on Barry's punishment, tell me 3 who knows, I just might use the idea (and put your name on it of course)! Ok, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

He had had enough. Charley was dwindling on a last tiny strand of sanity. He would never be able to heal if he still had the object of his instability in his head, and his own personal shock treatment plan embedded in his body. As soon as Barry had grown bored of the game and left Charley alone, Johnny had been forced to knock the raving Charley unconscious and carry him back to the house, down into the basement. He told his feline companion (now in her human form) to call Cheryl and tell her to come to the house immediately. In the meantime Johnny cradled the fully-grown man in his arms, Sacra flanking his heels. He carried him to the back of the dark dungeon-like underbelly, where an ornate coffin sat waiting. It was obsidian black, literally made from the cooled lava stone from the Pompeii destroying volcano. It was embedded with powerful magics, dark and white alike. It was meant as a sort of holding cell, a place for Masters to place their new would-be offspring to rest as they underwent their Change. It held them in place until the week-long Change completed. It was absolutely painless, and put them in such a deep sleep that their normally traumatic Change would be rendered virtually harmless. It would do perfectly for Cherry now, as much as Johnny was against it. But until he could figure out how to get Barry away from Charley and how to stop his seizures, he was safest in here.

"I'll fix this, Chris." he whispered, brushing away a few flecks of hair from Charley's eyes. "I swear it."

As he waited for Cheryl to appear, he sat on the coffin lid and held Charley, trailing small kisses on his face, comforting him. This was becoming fast too familiar to him, and that disturbed him. This was wrong. This wasn't his Chris. This wasn't the man that so blatantly teased him, who's unwavering innocence enabled him to dominate his Master so effortlessly. This broken man in his arms wasn't his Cherry.

"Rayflo-sama. Miss Cheryl is here." came the voice of his feline, snapping him from his thoughts. Cheryl pushed past her and rushed up to them.

"Johnny, what is going on? Is he ok?" she said quickly, placing a hand on Charley's arm.

"I'll explain later. For now I need your help." he growled, getting to his feet. He nodded his head to the coffin he just vacated. Cheryl's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Johnny? What are you going to do?" her voice was calculated, though laced with slight fear.

"I can no longer keep him safe. This will." he answered sullenly, hating himself for saying the words even before they left his lips. Cheryl gave a small look of surprise before returning her gaze to the coffin.

"What do you need me for then?"

"Chris isn't bound by the same laws and enchantment of the average vampire. He's a child of Christ.." he spat out the word Christ, " instead of Cain. I need your holy influence to make the seals work. Say a prayer, something for his protection." Again he hated himself, the words acidic and acrid in his mouth. They bit and snapped at him. Having to ask the aid of a four-foot-tall nun...

"um...ok."

Johnny nodded and raised his foot, shoving the heavy coffin lid off its mount and slowly lowered Charley into it. He gave him an apologetic kiss on the forehead and closed the lid. Best to do this while he was still unconscious, or else Charley would fight against it and win. He backed away and looked down to Cheryl.

"Okay. Do your thing."

About an hour later, Cheryl returned to him, telling him that she had finished. Johnny pushed off the wall sullenly and walked back to the coffin. He bit his thumb, drawing blood, and placed it on the smooth surface. He quickly wrote Charley's name and a word of binding, completing the spell. Now nobody would be able to open it, save for Johnny himself. Charley would remain in his deep slumber, so Barry couldn't reach him. He was safe.

So Johnny could essentially ignore the pit eating at his gut in disgust with himself. He turned and stalked out of the dungeon like basement, Sacra again attached to his heels, albeit a bit more reluctant to follow him. Cheryl followed.

"Thanks..a lot. I appreciate it." he mumbled. Cheryl nodded, clutching her crucifix.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Not now. I barely know myself."

"What happened to Chris then? The church is in an uproar, they're frightened of him! And you, Johnny, I can see even you're frightened! What happened to him?" she wheedled, stopping him with a tug on his shirtsleeve. Johnny paused for a minute and glared at her, tugging his arm out of her grasp. He didn't want her involved. It was too dangerous. But..she had helped him, and had proven herself a friend. He sighed, leaned against a wall, and lit a cigarette.

"Charley was tortured." he excluded, "by Barry, my master of sorts..I don't know how, but Charley is back with me. That bastard has somehow gotten inside his head, and tortures him still, in a way that I have yet to figure out, so I'm powerless against it and all I can do is watch him writhe and scream and beg in agony on the floor!" his words began to flood out, his voice rising, growing more angry and desperate. He struck the wall heavily with his fist, crumbling the stone basement stairwell to dust. Sacra yelped and whined. Cheryl was quiet, sorrowfully watching him. She approached him and took his hand, giving it a kiss. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as she smiled up at him, a smile that gave hope and promised that it would be ok. His eyes welled, she looked so much like Charley. He let out a small sob and dropped to his knees, drawing Cheryl into a tight hug. He held her close for a long time, he so much needed it. It was like hugging Charley again, back when he was small enough to fit in his coffin with him at nights.

Cheryl let him hold her. She had never seen him so unstable, and it worried her. She thought about what he had said, about Barry. So there really was a demon among them?

- _2 hours later-_

Cheryl had fallen asleep on one of his plush sofas, as she stubbornly refused to go home. She didn't want to leave him alone, she had said, just in case Barry came for him. He gave her a sidelong glance from his spot by the window. To hell with it, he was going after the bastard now. He was tired of the goddamn games, tired of the shit. Barry was going to die, one way or another. Johnny picked up his phone and dialed a quick number.

On the other end of the line, Rayfelle picked up her own as she sat in her chair at an over priced vogue cafe. She barely had time to say hello before the voice started speaking.

"I'm going after him, I'm gonna kill the bastard once and for all. Take care of Cherry, he'll wake up in a week. Cheryl's here too. Wish me luck."

"Whoa, whoa, wait! What's going on, Johnny?"

"Barry got to Charley. He fucking tortured him. I can't protect him anymore, it's now or never." and the line went dead.

Whooo! Ok, guys, I am so sorry for taking so long! I lost inspiration for the story for awhile... understandable, right? Anyway..thanks for the lovely reviews.. O_o and the torture ideas. Eek.

ANYWAY... so yes, Johnny is going to the wolfs den! Nooo..! :hugs him: Last chance to hug him, people! He's gonna be going through hell for awhile..

As always, reviews are very much wanted! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

_A week later-_

Rayfelle eyed the looming cathedral with apprehension. Even being impervious to the constricts of the modern day Christian church, old instincts were difficult to ignore. It was ingrained into the base of one's brain, completely inescapable.

It had been Cheryl's idea to come here after Rayfelle had shown up days ago and told her of Johnny's reckless plan. She thought that if they could acquire the favor of the church, then Chris would be able to gather what he needed to get his master back. This singular cathedral wasn't an issue, as Chris was a regular benefactor and often partook in whatever task that was asked, from menial cleaning and repairs to overseas errands and his more...Van Helsing worthy endeavors. With their favor, then perhaps Charley could gather the support he needed to come against Barry and retrieve both his Master and his shattered salvation.

"You're going to ask the Pope to come to the aid of a vampire? Can you do that?" she asked for about the third time, unconsciously grasping the strap to her purse tighter.

"If I can't, I'm doing it anyway. Now calm down. I swear the Catholic church doesn't have holy assassins waiting for you in the rafters." She stopped a passing alter boy.

"Excuse me, where can I find Brother Owen at this time? I am in dire need to speak with him."

"Oh, um.." the boy looked away for a moment thoughtfully, "I believe he's in his office, making last minute edits for Sunday Mass. Perhaps you can wait?" he cited, his eyes struggling to stay away from Rayfelle's expansive cleavage. Cheryl ignored this and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, but I think I'll talk to him now." The boy shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

As they passed, Rayfelle glanced back at the boy and winked at him. The boy blushed furiously and hurried off to do his duties. Cheryl glared up at her and hissed under her breath.

"He is fourteen and we are in a church."

"Oh hush. It's innocent fun."

"Now is not the time for fun."

"Now is the perfect time for fun. With all the horrible things going on and spirits abysmally low, laughter would be the best cure of all."

Cheryl ignored her as they maneuvered through the halls towards where she knew Owen's office stood and knocked.

"Come in." came from the other side. She opened it and led the two inside.

"Ah, Cheryl, hello again." he smiled. She bowed politely. Rayfelle gave a stiff wave.

"Owen, we need your help..." Cheryl started as she sat in a seat before him. "It's Mr. Christhund... it seems the situation is worst that we first perceived. We need to go to the Vatican, and get and audience with the Pope."

In the middle of a Mediterranean island stood a huge hellish castle, built in the days of knights and dragons. It's battlements were raided with masses of stone gargoyles that mounted and devoured each other in absolute frenzy. Throughout it's life this colossus of stone was the basin in which seas of blood were spilt in cannibalistic orgies. The esteemed host himself of such events was currently descending a massive spiral staircase to an ancient dungeon, where a tender morsel awaited.

Barry's blood-filled eyes twinkled in glee at every step he took. Lower and lower he went, until at last he came upon a heavy old fashioned door. Letting out a deep exhale, he reached for the door handle. Lights ignited around the walls of the dungeon, revealing the shackled swan that had so recently flown onto his plate.

Johnny groggily lifted his head when he heard the loud creak of the door. The blood in his eyes made him virtually blind, but he didn't need to see to know who it was. His lips curled into a smug grin and he straightened himself from his slouch on the floor.

"Morning, Bitch." he growled. Barry smiled and giggled.

"Why, good morning Addy. You're looking well. Did we have a pleasant night?" he cooed as he knelt by his side.

"It was peachy." Johnny spit out a gob of blood laced with tiny shreds of flesh.

"Lovely." The incubus lovingly inspected the man and the chains alike.

"Oh, you naughty thing. All your bones have healed already? Oh, and look.." he lifted a limp and broken chain that was attached to a neck collar.

"You've even managed to break through the links on your leash..." his eyes flashed malignantly.

"Bad boy." He grabbed the back of Johnny's head and shoved him forward so hard that the remaining six binding chains snapped. His face met the floor with a sick crack, the cartilage in his nose splintering like tinder. He bared his teeth in pain but didn't make a sound. It was when he screamed that Barry got off the most. He would make it as difficult as possible for the bastard to enjoy himself.

"I can see where our little Cherry gets that spirit of his... you did so well raising him Addy. But..a spirit like that needs to be subdued. He was mastering you. The offspring should never be able to put his Master to his knees."

Johnny's eyes narrowed and began to burn.

"Don't you fucking dare say a word about Cherry." he hissed. He shoved off the floor to his feet painfully.

"Not. A word."

Barry sighed and shook his head.

"Oh Addy, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now..." he stepped up to him and leaned into him, placing his hands on Johnny's blood stained chest. He rested his head on a bruised and cracked shoulder lovingly. But when Johnny stiffened in his embrace in revulsion, he broke away, his face dark and sinister.

"You refuse my affection, Addy? You refuse my love?"

"No shit." he leaned back on the balls of his heels and crossed his arms defiantly. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction by trying to injure him. It was what he wanted, the ultimate passionate embrace. But Johnny was through. He had crossed a line that should have never even been approached. His mind cleared, intent upon a singular goal.

"Oh Addy..." Barry trailed off, his eyes flashing malignantly. His whole demeanor darkened.

"You should know by now that I always get what I want." in a flash he was upon him, a hand to his throat and another in his gut. Barry shoved him backwards, pinning him to the wall. Johnny coughed, a fresh spurt of blood pouring out.

"You cannot refuse me when you so willingly came into my domain." he hissed. Johnny's head rolled groggily and he burst into a fit of maniacal giggles.

"What's so funny, Addy? Hm?"

"You..." he giggled again, blood pouring from his mouth like a fountain. "You're so goddamn pitiful." More giggles.

"I sincerely think not, Addy. Now hush." he said sweetly, giving him a brutal slap across the face while clenching his hand around his guts. Johnny giggled harder still. Barry's eyes narrowed.

"This...this is all there is to you...isn't it? You're powerless against me...if you can't get inside my head, you can't torture me...all you can do is make me bleed!" his eyes were wide, slightly crazed. The loss of blood combined with already wavering mental stability was getting to him. Barry's expression froze, all but shooting ice from his eyes. The air around them went equally frigid.

"Oh Addy...it saddens me how naive you are. You..you don't know me at all, do you?" He grasped his chin and yanked the man's face down to eye level. He smiled, though he was trembling with rage.

"You have seen nothing of my power. Our times together have been nothing more than sweet cuddling. I was gentle with you because I loved you. But since you so have so blatantly scorned me, you have broken my heart." with one swift movement he threw Johnny face first to the floor, placing a foot on the back of his neck to keep him in place.

"I will not be so gentle this time."

"Heh..." Johnny wheezed, "Do your worst, asshole."

Barry 'hmmm'ed

"I shall."

Kneeling down over Johnny's weak and fallen form, he produced a blade from a small sheath in his clothes. He slashed through Johnny's flesh, shredding the tendons behind his ankles.

"It will take you..." he slashed the tendons behind the knees, "three days to heal..." behind the wrists, "these normally tiny wounds. Until then, you will sit here and stew in your thoughts." and shredded inside the elbow.

"Fuck you." Johnny spat, his voice trembling in pain and rage and hatred. Barry smiled again.

"All in good time, dear Addy. Until then..." he grasped the man's hair and flipped him over onto his back. His eyes glowed.

"I'll leave you your precious priest for company. Three days, Addy. You will see every moment he and I spent together in that short time. Then I will take you into my arms. I will love you again, and you will see what I am truly capable of. Such a pity..."

Immediately images began to play before him, running like a movie before his eyes. He gasped and lurched, but was unable to move.

_Barry's giggling as Cherry screamed on a table, the flesh in his torso convulsing and twisting as the magnetized needles burrowed inside him._

"_Won't this be fun, Cherry? Oh, I'm so excited..!"_

"_Stop...please..." his voice was beyond hoarse._

"_Why, Cherry?"_

_Shift to another, Cherry impaled on a massive iron stake, Barry hanging from a rafter, pouring rotted blood into his gapping mouth, Cherry sputtering it out._

"_Now now, don't be a fussy eater, or else I'll have to shock you again.."_

_Shift to an unknown place, on a soft bed, Cherry shuddering of his stomach with half his spine missing. Barry was above him...inside him._

"_You did so well today...I'm so..." moan "proud of you."_

_Cherry whimpers and lets out a sob. Barry leans down and whispers in his ear._

"_Call his name, Cherry darling." _

_Cherry shakes his head, Barry giggles and snaps both his finger and his hips. The needles activate, making him scream, Barry moaning in ecstasy._

"_Yes...say it!"_

"_A-Addy!"_

_Shift again to the very dungeon he lay in, Cherry laying crumpled in a ball on the floor, shivering in fear, hunger, pain and god knows what else. His mechanical arm smoked, hissed and crackled, with some sort of fluid leaking out of it. _

"_Master...save me...Master...please...save me...save me... Master..."_

Johnny's eyes shifted out of focus, his mouth agape. Tears welled and he began to shake, his whole body trembling in horror as the images continued to play, Charley's screaming voice echoing in his head.

"Ch-Charley..."

Barry reached the top of the stairwell just as the echoes of Johnny's screams reached him. A twisted grin quirked his lips

Owen sighed heavily and messaged his temples with his fingers.

"What you ask...means a great deal. For the Catholic church to come to the aid of a vampire, why, it's...never been done. Even if it is Mr. Christsund. I will help you in any way I can. But I must be frank..convincing the Pope to do what you ask...it will take a great deal of prayer."

"Prayer? Prayer will not help us here." Rayfelle spoke up for the first time since they had stepped foot in the room. Owen jumped and blinked at her, as if just noticing her presence.

"If that fat bald fuck won't help, then I'll-"

"Rayfelle, stop. Threats accomplish nothing here. Please..." Cheryl pleaded.

"How dare you speak of our Pope like that. What business do you have with us?"

Rayfelle glared and rose to her feet. She leaned over the desk, bringing her face within inches of his.

"My _business_ is my own. But you had better keep in mind that if Chris _or_ my brother is lost because that egotistical sack refused to help us, then you'll be reaching your Judgment Day millenia ahead of schedule."

Cheryl's eyes were wide in shock, not sure what to do. Owen stared back at her with hard eyes before leaning back in his seat with a sigh.

"You have my word that I will do everything in my power to assist you. But _you _had better keep in mind that your brashness and absolute disrespect for his Holiness will not be tolerated on the sacred grounds of the Vatican. If they even let one such as yourself in.." he added with a distasteful grimace. Rayfelle glowered at him, making Cheryl hop to her feet.

"Owen, thank you so much...we owe you a great deal." Owen averted his gaze to her and smiled.

"You owe nothing. It is but a small pittance compared to what Mr. Christsund has done for us. I'll make some calls, see what we can do. In the meantime, I suggest you see to our injured Samaritan." Cheryl nodded, then tugged a severely agitated Rayfelle from the room. She ushered her into the car, then gave her the evilest glare she could muster.

"_Why_ did you do that?"

"You do it your way, I do it mine. Now he knows that failure isn't an option. My brother may be an egotistical _twat..._but he is my brother. And Cherry...is just Cherry. I wouldn't wish that sick fuck Barry on anyone." she said solemnly. It began to rain, so she turned on the windshield wipers. Cheryl cocked her head.

"Barry...Johnny mentioned him to me the night left...he said he was his Master?"

Someone cut them off at an intersect, Rayfelle swerving and screaming at the other driver.

"Open your eyes and watch where you're fucking going, you goddamn pissant!" she gave the finger and sped off. After they were a ways away, she sighed.

"Yeah, he's his Master."

"So he's a vampire? How old is he?"

"He's not a vampire. He's an incubus, or sex demon. That fact alone means he's ancient. We don't know where he came from, but he was already male by the time he found Johnny, centuries ago..."

"What do you mean, already male? Was he a girl at one time?"

"Most likely. There are different legends, but here's the gist of it: An incubus starts out female, as a succubus. She seduces men in their sleep and has sex with them. Sometimes she eats them afterwards, depending on where the strain originates. The point of her whoring about is that she stores the sperm from her victims inside herself for years, until she's satisfied with herself. It is then that she undergoes a change, and emerges as a male incubus. He then uses stored sperm to impregnate his female victims, and so spawns more demons. It's strange though, these demons are usually strictly heterosexual. Barry's... weird."

Cheryl tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I see. But if he's not a vampire, then how is he Johnny's master?"

Rayfelle didn't answer immediately. For what felt like the longest time the only sound they heard was the raindrops hitting the windshield and the gentle hum of the car tires on the pavement.

"Because he owns his soul."

Cheryl's eyes widened.

"His..soul?"

She nodded.

"It's a long story...perhaps not mine to tell. After this is over, you should ask him." she glanced over at her companion and winked playfully. Inside she was feeling far from playful.

:sigh: hooo boy. This chapter was...trying. I swear, I'm not trying to be this slow, I just can't seem to keep the inspiration going. But I've finally got a plan as to how the rest of the story should pan out, so hopefully it'll go along smoother :prays:

So anyway, about this chapter! OH MY GOD. Just so you know, this is my first torture scene. I was shocked as to how it came out. I even had my English teacher read it :gasp: and he absolutely loved it! I can't quite tell if thats a good thing though...and yes, my teacher is that open-minded cool that I can show shit like this to him. Poor Johnny...you can tell how much I like someone by how much crap I put them through. Not to worry though, I'll make it right! I'll try like hell to get Ch 7 out tomorrow...I can't make any promises, but I've made some lead way wit it already, so... things'll start looking up, I swear.

Thanks so much for being so patient with me! I love you all!

F.W.I., for those uber fans that have managed to find Vassalord ch. 16 and up...ignore those for this fic's sake, please? If you haven't, then...don't worry about it! But you totally should...it's WORTH it.


	7. Chapter 7

_-7-_

_Flames. Flames everywhere. The church was burning. He could hear them all screaming, shouting out prayers and pleas. 'So stupid! Quit wasting oxygen and get down!' he thought to himself as he rushed through it all, his metal limbs shielding his face. He spotted a shape at a distance. A figure... a child!_

"_Hold on! I'm coming for you!" he shouted, only to be answered by terrified sobs. He rushed forward, smashing through the rows of fiery pews. The child was cowering underneath the giant crucifix, Christ's eyes watching them all, powerless to stop the flames. He heard the cross creak, and he lunged forward._

"_Get down!" he shouted, knocking the child to the ground and crouching over him just as Christ came crashing down on top of them both, splintering into thousands of pieces. He gathered him into his arms and got to his feet. He looked around wildly. There were still people trapped inside, but off in the distance he could hear sirens. He could get this child out first. _

"_I'm going to get you outta here. Are you alright?" he asked as dodged through the crumbling church. The child giggled._

"_I'm wonderful now that you're here, Cherry."_

_Cherry froze as the child began to cackle. The last thing he saw was a pair of dark red eyes peeking from behind shimmering white hair before teeth sank into his throat and tore it out. Then blackness swallowed him._

His eyes opened with a jolt, his breath coming in uneven pants. Cold sweat poured from him as the after effects of the nightmare wore off. He looked around, until he recognized that he was in a coffin. He pushed against the lid, revealing the dungeon ceiling.

"How did I ...get in here..?" he groaned and sat up, holding his head.

"Chris! Chris, you're awake!" came Cheryl's excited voice. She rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Cheryl. What are you doing here?" He gave her a one armed hug, his body still waking up.

"I was supposed to be here when you woke up. Rayfelle's upstairs with Sacra. The poor thing hasn't eaten in three days because he wouldn't leave your side." she said, purposefully leaving out Johnny.

"How long have I been down here? How did I even get here?"

Her face fell slightly.

"Johnny and I put you in here a week ago. He called me up for my help because...he said you had gone insane. You were seizing on the floor, screaming to seemingly no one.." She trailed off.

"Oh." It all came hurtling back to him, that day in the shed.

"I need to talk to him. There's so much I need to say.." he broke off and stalked away at a brisk pace, not hearing or caring of Cheryl's protests.

Sacra's ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps. When he caught the scent of his master getting closer, he barked and abandoned his food at a full-scale run, almost knocking Rayfelle down. He leapt into Charley's arms and licked his face frantically. Charley gave him a few pats before dropping him back to the floor and gazing out an open window.

"Where's my master? I can't feel him anywhere."

A heavy silence rang out in answer.

"Charley, he...went after him." Rayfelle eventually spoke up. When Charley made the predicted face and reaction, she waved him off.

"Now Chris you can't say you didn't expect it."

"But he'll be killed!" he said frantically.

"No he won't..have faith in your Master. Besides, he's the majority of Barry's power source, so he isn't in a big hurry to kill him."

Charley sighed and sank into a couch.

"Why though? Why did he do it?"

"Why do you think? That asshole went after you. Johnny and he have had a weird, fucked up semi-consensual relationship ever since he became a vampire. He's also incredibly possessive. Johnny feared that this would happen since shortly after he fell in love with you and he twisted himself into knots trying to keep him from you. But, well..." She was interrupted when a phone began ringing and Cheryl fumbled through her coat to answer it. Charley's cheeks reddened slightly as Rayfelle's words rang through his head.

"Oh good, it's Owen.. I'll take this in the other room." she said as she flipped open the phone and made a quick retreat. When she closed the door behind her Rayfelle stepped over to Charley and sat into his lap.

"Now Cherry-"

"It's Charley." he snapped more harshly than he intended. He immediately felt a little guilty but didn't apologize.

"Charley then. Now you know he only did this for a reason, right? He only wants to protect you. But I have a sneaking suspicion that this was all part of some master plan."

Charley pondered.

"What, you think this was all just to get to Master?" Rayfelle nodded. Charley's face darkened. His stomach felt a small pit of dejection, but it was quickly buried. Looking back, Barry's treatment towards him justified her statement.

"Why though? If he's so strong and dangerous why doesn't he just fly in and grab him?"

"Well, you have to understand the inner workings of the monster that is Barry. You see, as much as I hate saying it, he really and truly loves your master. Before Johnny met you, he was at his beck and call. He was almost as blood-thirsty as he was. But they weren't an actual couple...at least Johnny didn't think so. Then you came along..." she trailed off. Charley said nothing, just stared at her with that same serious gaze. She sighed and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Something about you calmed him. You were suddenly his whole world, and Barry was pushed on the back burner. Of course Barry couldn't handle this, and it infuriated him further when he became possessive. He wasn't allowed _anywhere_ around you. Very soon he became violent towards Johnny. So, he did the same thing then that he has done now. He took you to that church..."

"And went after him."

"Not exactly. He gave Barry a few years of what they once had. Then when you were Made, he made a deal with him to keep coming to him every so often as long as he left you alone. It only partially worked. In Barry's eyes, you are the wall that keeps him from his lover. But he just doesn't understand that Johnny simply doesn't care for him anymore. Barry has gone after everyone that Johnny has ever cared about. His human family...his vampire master Marie, and now you."

"Wait, Marie? I'm the one who killed Marie."

"But Barry is the one who drove her into such madness. In her day she would have never dreamed of harming someone that Johnny cared so deeply for. You did them a blessing by ending her misery."

Charley was quiet, mulling it over.

"Why didn't he tell me any of this himself?"

Rayfelle shrugged.

"Who's to say? He probably wanted to protect you. He really does go through great lengths to keep you as innocent and safe as he possibly can. I was utterly shocked when I first met you and he hadn't pounded you into the floor yet. Johnny Rayflo with a _virgin..._I assure you it's unprecedented. You're truly special." she grinned and pinched his cheek lovingly. Charley just blushed again. She smiled.

"So, with all this new information, what will you do?"

"What else can I do? I've got to get him back."

"Uh huh, uh huh, "she nodded. "Then what?"

"What do you mean, 'then what'?"

"Will you take your vengeance and kill your master's past lover, or leave him alive?"

"Why the hell would I leave him alive?" he snapped, shoving her off his lap. She gave him an exasperated look.

"You don't know? God, you're so naïve. Charley...a vampire's master is what gives them life. They breathe because their master does. Johnny was lucky enough to have two. Barry may not be a vampire, but he is the main reason for his immortality. You've already killed Marie. If you kill Barry, then...you kill Johnny. With Johnny gone, you'll die too. Charley, if either one of them dies, you die. That's how it is, and that's how it will always be until you become your own Master." She added with a tone of finality. Charley was shocked past words. Johnny had never told him that...sure, he mentioned that Marie was his master, but the dangers of slaying her...

"I-I didn't know. He never told me...I could have killed him, and he knew it! Why didn't he tell me?"

Rayfelle sighed and flopped against the back of the couch with a shrug.

"Who's to say? Johnny's always been a bit on the paranoid side with you. Besides, haven't you sworn to kill him one day yourself anyway?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. Charley huffed.

"Well, of course, but.." he trailed off. To be honest he had lost the heart to do so. It had become some half-hearted mantra he would tell himself to get through Master's constant irritants. He knew deep down that he'd never be able to do it. Rayfelle grinned knowingly at him.

"You're such a bleeding heart, Charley. I can tell exactly what you're thinking by the look on your face. No wonder he likes you so much." she giggled. He glared and stalked past her.

"Oh, and Charley.." she called back to him as he reached the door. She smiled impishly and slipped a shoulder out of the sleeve in her shirt.

"You're going to need all the strength you can get if you're going after Barry. I may not of handled it correctly last time, but..the offer still stands. Call me if you get hungry Charley. You won't stand a chance against him half-starved. I mean it."

Charley simply scowled at her and left the room.

The summer air was blessedly cool tonight, a refreshing breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees into a soft lullaby. Charley leaned against the railing to the second-story balcony sullenly. Rayfelle's words weighed heavily on him. He was trapped. There was no road to well-deserved vengeance. Vengeance for his master, for Marie...hell, even for himself. But Barry's reign had to end. Two tainted souls in exchange for the overall safety of many was enough, right?

[Do not torture and kill this one. It makes God sad.] came Sacra's mechanical voice. Charley looked down to see the dog staring wisely up at him. He sighed and scratched his ears.

"You don't understand, boy. This man is the Devil himself. He has to die. God will forgive me this time."

[Woman says master will die if he kills this man. Master's master will also die. Many will be sad. This devil is not worth it.]

"You think so, huh? And how would killing him be any different than all the others you and I have killed?" he snapped.

[ Master is different from what he kills because he does not enjoy killing. If master tortures and kills this one, then he becomes what he kills.] Sacra whined, prodding Charley's hand with his nose. Charley's eyes narrowed angrily at the dog for his infuriating sense of reason. When Sacra cowered slightly, he sighed and sat onto the stone floor. He pulled the animal into his lap and ran a hand down the length of his body. It really wasn't fair to blame Sacra. He had gone through so much recently. The fact that he was absolutely right was immaterial. He heard timid footsteps at the doorway until Minea the cat poked her now-human head around the open door to gaze at him with worried eyes.

"Rayflo-sama's in danger, isn't he? He's hurt.." she whimpered. Charley nodded.

"Yea, he is. I'll get him back though. One way or another." he held his good hand out to her, beckoning. She scurried over to him and curled up under it, rubbing her face on his shoulder. Together they braved the night, a scared and angry vampire with two equally frightened animals curled in his arms. This was how Cheryl found them after her phone call. She couldn't help but give a small girly giggle.

"That is so sweet. Johnny would give his eyeteeth to see this." she sighed. Charley gave her an unamused look as she plopped in his lap next to Sacra.

"Don't frown like that...I have good news!" she added cheerfully.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You remember Brother Owen? Well, while you were asleep Rayfelle and I went to the church and told him what happened. He's managed to get us an audience with the Pope! That means you've got a chance to have the entire Catholic Church to back you up!"

"What? Why did you do that?" he asked, shocked. Cheryl frowned when he didn't react the way she had planned.

"Because this guy is bad enough to make you lose your mind enough to murder a priest," she ignored his horrified reaction, "and to scare the daylights out of Johnny at the same time. We all agree that you need it."

Charley stared at her. He was at a complete loss of words.

"...thank you Cheryl." he kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Don't worry, Chris. You've got friends. Now come on, let's get ready. The meeting is scheduled for Friday. We have three days to prepare."

"Chris-san, I want to go." Minea said with a determined tone. "I want to help." Sacra 'woof'ed in agreement. Charley patted her cheek.

"Ok."

"I'm going too!" Rayfelle whined from the doorway where she had been eavesdropping. Cheryl shook her head.

"Owen said you can't go." Rayfelle raised an eyebrow and a middle finger.

"Tch. Fuck him. I'd like to seem him fucking stop me." Cheryl sighed heavily and Charley chuckled.

Ok, this chapter didn't come out as quickly as I hoped, but hey, it's hella faster than the rest. Now, about the actual chapter itself, I felt that it was time for a mood break. Theres just too much depression in here. Does it fit though? Tell me what you think.

And I realize that I'm straying a bit from Barry and Johnny's canon storyline, but you know what? It's so freakin vague. It's frustrating! Also, that whole co-dependence thing with killing master's up there I actually got from another vampire series I'm into. Thought it made a bit of sense.

So here it is! Enjoy and tell me about it!


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

There was light in his eyes. He groaned and squinted them tighter closed. His arm slid sluggishly up to cover his face as he tried to hide from the evil light. Then he realized: he moved his arm. His eyes shot open as he held his hand above his head. His vision was blurry, but he could see that his wrist and arm was whole. And clean.

"Wha..."

"Morning, Master." came Charley's tiny, cheerful child voice. "Look at this big, comfy bed! I thought you'd sleep forever!"

"Sorry." he sighed, closing his eyes tiredly again. He felt a warm body curl up next to him. He smiled and reached out lazily to run a tender hand along his face and ruffle through his hair. However, he almost immediately noticed something was wrong. He frowned and cracked an eye open.

"You miserable bastard."

"Aww." Barry dropped his child-Charley guise and pouted. "But it was going so well...you haven't touched me like that in decades."

"Fuck you." he spat, his voice hoarse. "You miserable fucking bastard...how..how dare you..." he tried to rise and throttle the man beside him, but was unable to do so. Instead he was 'shhed' and gently pushed back down.

"Now now, calm down Addy. You've nary a drop of blood in you. Be good and I'll give you breakfast."

"Oh, like you gave Char-..Cherry breakfast? You going to pour rotted blood down my throat?" he spat.

"Of course not, pet. You get only the best." he cooed and shrugged out of the robe he was wearing.

"Poor Addy. You know, I couldn't wait the full three days. I felt wretched, so I brought you back up here." he smiled and pet Johnny like a dog. "You've healed beautifully. So, where would you like it from? The neck?" he slowly stroked along his throat as he said it. "Where?"

Johnny grimaced and looked away.

"I'm not hungry." Barry frowned.

"Now now, don't be like that. We've got a big day ahead of us and you're going to need your strength. Remember.." he grasped Johnny's chin and yanked him up. "I have so much to show you." he giggled and drew his tongue up his throat and over his chin in one long swipe. He dropped him back onto the bed and sighed.

"So, what'll it be?"

Minea stood by the bed in a guest room with an uncomfortable look on her face as Rayfelle shifted through her closet. Sacra lay next to her on the bed.

"Miss Rayfelle, there is no need for this." she pleaded. "I will stay as a cat."

"Nope, nope. Sorry. This is the condition of you going. Charley says a maid's outfit will draw too much attention, and you're going to need your human form. I personally love your outfit." she said with a wink. Sacra growled warningly. Rayfelle pouted and returned to her closet. After a few moments she pulled out a steel grey vest with a knee length skirt.

"This'll do. What does your chauffeur say?" she snickered at Sacra, who woofed approvingly.

"Wonderful."

The group met Owen at the airport. He frowned at Rayfelle.

"I thought I made it clear she wasn't to come." he huffed. Rayfelle swelled defensively and opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped by Charley. He offered his hand with a smile.

"Owen, I want to thank you for this. But I hope you'll please reconsider her..I need her." he said cheerfully. Owen sighed.

"It's no trouble at all, Mr. Christhund. We really owe you so much, but the lady is-"

"I give my word that she'll be on her best behavior." he shot her a venomous glance over his shoulder. "Believe me, it could be disastrous if she did not join us."

Owen was not happy, but he relented. Rayfelle grinned and stuck out her tongue at him behind his back.

"I mean it. I'm already on precarious ground with them." he hissed in her ear. Rayfelle snickered.

"Yes sir. I'll be good. So does this mean you've agreed to me being your meal?"

"I've agreed to nothing." his response was short and biting.

Owen led them across the pavement to a private plane that sat waiting for them. The pilot hopped out of the cockpit and gave them a polite bow.

"Welcome," he said with a thick Italian accent. "My name is Daniel, and my baby here will be taking you directly to the heart of the Vatican. I assume you're all ready?" they all nodded

"Very good. Lets get to it then. All aboard!"

-3 hours later-

With the nighttime Atlantic spread out underneath them, the sleek jet could be seen as but a tiny insignificant speck amongst a massive wash of dark blue. It was quiet inside the cabin, the only sounds being the soft hum of the engines.

Charley stared out the window at the stars. It was truly a sight to behold when there wasn't any conflicting light pollution. However, he was far too distracted to be able to lose himself in it. The needles inside him had been throbbing ever since the plane had taken off, triggered perhaps by the heavy jet lag. His hand tightened around Sacra's collar as another wave swept through him. He suppressed a groan. Sacra lay his head on his master's thigh.

[Master's shaking.]

"I'm fine." Charley gritted through his teeth. "I'm ok."

Sacra's connective cord hooked with one of Charley's.

[Master also has a fever.]

"It'll go away after I get off this plane."

"Talkin' to yourself, Charley?" Rayfelle poked her head over the seat behind him. He jumped.

"Oh, sorry..." he mumbled, shuddering as another painful wave washed though him. "Did I wake you?" Rayfelle shrugged.

"Naw, I was just dozing. I'm so fucking _bored_...you ok? You look kinda pale. Even for a vampire."

"Yeah..." wince. "..I'll be ok."

Rayfelle frowned, not believing him. She leaned Cheryl off her own shoulder to the window and switched to the seat in front of her. Sacra grumbled as he was kicked off and stalked away to go over to Minea.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Charley complained as he watched Sacra go. He didn't want him to leave. Rayfelle scowled.

"Didn't mean to. I think that mutt has it in for me."

Charley didn't answer her. He just leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He winced again, making Rayfelle frown.

"So what's wrong with you? You've been muttering to the dog since we took off."

"It's nothing...just a little memento from Barry."

"What? Where?" she immediately looked concerned.

"Everywhere."

"What did he do?"

Charley hesitated before telling her. Rayfelle rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Asshole. Does Johnny know about this?" Charley shook his head. She sighed and leaned back into the seat.

"Well, if he didn't, he does now. I'm sure Barry's been bursting to gush everything."

Charley simply frowned. Another waved passed through him.

"Whatever happens, I'll get him. If I can't kill him, I can at least return these cursed needles to him. Right up his ass." he gritted. Rayfelle grinned.

"Now that's the spirit! But up the ass? That' not very creative.."

"You have a better idea?" Rayfelle's eyes glinted.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

For the rest of the flight this is how it was, Charley and Rayfelle going back and forth about where to put the needles, the least gruesome being a suggestion of giving Barry at least seven Prince Alberts and triggering them all right afterwards.

The plane landed without incident in it' private hangar. The sun high in the sky, so Charley was forced to haul Rayfelle in her coffin with his massive coffin sling. Both Owen and the pilot gave him a shocked look.

"You act as if you've done this before, Mr. Christhund." Owen blurted. Charley shrugged.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" Cheryl giggled. Charley rolled his shoulder, hefting the heavy coffin more securely in his grasp before making his way off the landing strip. They were almost immediately met by a monk who helped them with their luggage (and barely gave a sidelong glance to Charley's cargo) before showing them to a couple of simple rooms in which to rest.

"His Holiness understands your...particular schedule, so he thought it best to meet a dusk. In the mean time, he asks that you make yourself comfortable and rest. Now, is there anything I can get for any of you?" he asked, referring to everyone, but looking only at Charley. The monk was young, and the gaze on his face was that of fearful reverence. Charley's name was widespread in the Catholic world, and opinions of him were split down the middle. The clergy either saw him as their savior and living vessel of Christ, or they simply saw him as an abomination, demon spawn trying to buy it's way into the gates of heaven.

Charley smiled and patted the monk's shoulder.

"No, I am just fine. Thank you for your hospitality."

The boy gushed and practically skipped away, not hearing Cheryl begin to request for some water. She scowled.

"You have a lot of fans, Chris. If this keeps up you'll convince the Pope to send God Himself upon Barry just by batting your eyes at him." Chris glared back at her.

"Cheryl, shame on you! That sounds like something Master...would...say." he trailed off, his face falling with his gaze to the floor. He missed him. He stayed like that for several moments, staring forlornly at the floor before his fist clenched and he shook his head, dismissing his misery. He had a job to do after all.

Ok, short chapter, I know. This was basically just a plot to bring Cherry and Rayfelle together more, since they don't seem to have much of a relationship in the manga (except for ch 15, the skanky whore..how dare she put her grimy girl hands on Johnny's cherry).And yes, Barry is a complete and utter douchebag..I prolly should lay off his debauchery for awhile, or else I'll make him so hateable that there won't be a suitable punishment for him!

BTW, I want it known that Sacra talks, but Cherry is the only one who understands him. To everyone else he's just going 'woof woof'

And did you guys see the new Chapters in the manga? OH. MY. GAWD. I've had the raw versions for awhile and I never knew what they were saying..damn! Puts a new twist on Phantom of the Opera, doesn't it? Go watch the movie (or read the book) now, and see how different it seems to you! And Cherry finally confessed his love :cough:worship:cough: for Johnny, yay! I was sobbing tears of joy for hours after I read it! And for those who consider that tidbit a spoiler...go catch up! Now! :boots all the laggers: ok, excuse my fangirl ranting.

LASTLY! A vote. SHOULD CHERRY FEED OFF RAYFELLE OR NOT? Tell me what you guys think. If you vote no, then who should he feed off of? If anyone at all?(though we all know he's gonna need it.)


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

For the first time in what felt like forever, Charley was feeling apprehensive. Eager. He would've even gone so far as to say...excited. His meeting with the father of Catholicism couldn't come quickly enough. For hours he paced in his room, nervously and meticulously going over inside his head what he would say, what questions to ask, even planning answers and responses to various questions he expected would be asked. Sacra stayed on his heels, faithfully listening to his master and providing moral support. Minea was sitting on his bed however, watching him and fretting over his anxiety.

"Chris-san, please. Sit and rest." she pleaded. "This Pope won't listen to you if you're exhausted on your visit." When she was ignored she sighed and got to her feet to place a subduing hand on his shoulder. She forced him to look her in the face as she pushed him down to sit on the bed.

"Calm down. It will be alright." she spoke soothingly. She knelt behind him on the bed and ran her hands along his shoulders and up on his temples. She circled her fingers, massaging his tension away until his eyes closed and his head sagged into her hands. When he was properly relaxed, she left the bed and went to sift through his luggage. She picked out and placed articles of clothing out in the bathroom for him to wear that evening.

"Now, your meeting is in two hours. You should be in the shower in a few minutes. Shall I prepare it for you?" she asked. He shook his head. He didn't like having her do things for him when he could help it. She nodded and left the room to go wake up Rayfelle.

He was on the stone floor of the dungeon again, his breath coming in short labored gasps. True to his word, Barry had shown him what it meant to be under the sway of his full power. Blood was pouring from his mouth and nostrils. His vision blurred as he gazed at his liver and a few feet of large intestines lying next to him. He could vaguely feel a wet mass next to his left calf, but he had been unable so far as to yet turn his head to look. How he could feel his legs at all was beyond him, as Barry had eaten his legs down to the bone. He hadn't the strength to do anything but lay there and heal. He felt fortunate that Barry had at least left his remaining tendons and joints in one piece, if not a tad sickened with himself for actually kissing Barry's ass in order to appease the guy enough to stop. He had even...begged him. The thought alone would've made his stomach turn, if not for the fact that it was currently lying three feet from him. He closed his eyes and breathed as deeply as his blessedly still attached lungs would allow.

He stayed like that for several minutes until a sound caught his ears, jolting him awake. He looked around and, with a great amount of effort managed to roll what was left of himself over. He found himself face-to-face with one of Barry's flying surveillance imps. He scowled.

"What do you want?" he gasped out hoarsely. The creature's wings twitched and it gave him a toothy grin before biting his nose. Johnny barely felt it with all the pain he was in. He simply sighed tiredly and closed his eyes again, letting the creature gnaw on him. His thoughts began to wander, taking no time at all before they ended up on their favorite subject: Cherry. He contemplated what he must be doing right now. There was no doubt in his mind that he was trying to figure out a way how to get to Barry. Johnny smiled. He knew that as long as he stayed here and played house, Barry would forget of Charley's existence. It didn't matter to Barry what was going on in the outside world, as long as he had what he wanted: Johnny at his beck and call once again. His selfishness would be his own downfall. He chuckled (sort of) when suddenly an idea struck him. His eyes shot open so suddenly it startled the creature into flight.

"No, no..hey." he called out weakly. "Come..come down here." The creature watched him for a moment, then slowly made it's way back down to where Johnny lay.

"Hey, you want to eat me, don't you?" he spoke slowly. The creature grinned.

{Crunchy, squishy, yummy.}

"Yea...but there's one part of me you _really_ want..isn't there?" he whispered before coughing loudly. The creature frowned.

{No squishy, squishy eye eating.} It said sadly. Johnny knew this. Barry had always forbidden his little imps from munching Johnny's eyes, as they were what made Barry fall in love with him in the first place. Eyeballs also just happen to be these imp's favorite food.

"Such a shame, isn't it?"

{Sad no squishy eye eating...} It drooped. Johnny mustered a smile.

"Then...how about we make a deal? You take a _secret_ message for me...and my eyes are all yours."

The creature perked, then drooped.

{He say no eye eating}

"I'll tell him it was me. I gouged them out myself. He'll never know." he promised. The creature stilled for awhile, thinking.

{Two eye?} it asked.

"Two eyes."

{No tell?}

"Not even under the threat of death."

With only the slightest hesitation the creature giggled in glee, then opened its tiny gaping mouth.

{Message give.}

Johnny smiled.

"Hi Charley..."

Within no time at all the same young monk was knocking on their door with summons.

"It is time. I hope you are all ready?" He asked, surveying them all.

"We are." Owen responded. The monk smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Excellent! Follow me." and he led the way. Charley lagged behind so that he and Rayfelle were side by side. Ever so discreetly he leaned in close.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

Rayfelle raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? What, you think I can't handle myself around your precious Pope?"

"Obviously not. You can barely handle yourself around Owen."

She glared.

"Let me tell you something, boy. I have been _dead_ since before your grandfather was a sperm in his daddy's ball sack. I know my way around the church, and am quite familiar with it's etiquette. Need I remind you that your _master,_ my brother was a vampire priest himself?" she grabbed his collar and forced him to stop.

"Do not think for a minute that you are the only one affected by what's going on. Do not think that you're the only one suffering. Now drop the bullshit and don't you ever talk to me like that again." she hissed, her eyes flashing in anger. Charley was rendered speechless. She huffed and dropped him so she could catch up.

They were led to a very ornate hall with beautiful wooden doors at the end. Guards stood at either side. They were waved through immediately. Once inside, the monk bowed.

"Your Holiness, Mr. Christhund and his party are here to see you." he glossed over the introductions of the rest of those present. The old man smiled and nodded, dismissing him.

"Thank you my son." then his eyes turned to his guests. He waved a hand to some chairs. "Please, sit down. I'm afraid I've only two in here at the moment, but if you like I can get more." They were promptly provided, and the four sank into them. Chris and Cheryl sat in the chairs directly in front of the desk. The Pope sat in his chair and laced his fingers.

"Now, I was surprised when I received a call saying that Mr. Christhund was in dire need of my help." he tapped his fingers together, deep in thought "After all, he is an immortal that has slain demon after demon in the name of God since before I myself was born." at this, his gaze bore into Charley's, his next words only for him. "So what is it that has one such as yourself at our doorstep and so afraid?"

Charley could suddenly feel several sets of eyes turn to him. He tensed, suddenly afraid to speak, his practiced words in the room forgotten. The Pope noticed this and smiled warmly.

"Don't be afraid, my son. I will listen with an open heart." Cheryl nodded quietly and placed an encouraging hand on his arm. He took a deep breathe and began to speak.

"I...I am now being pursued by a demon..." it made him physically ill to say this next part "that I am no match for. None of us here are. This demon now has possession of someone precious to me."

"Your master." he responded. Charley nodded.

"And is this the same demon that drove you into your madness so recently? That drove you to kill a priest?"

Charley flinched. Then he slowly nodded.

"Yes. It is."

The man frowned and straightened in his seat.

"Your Holiness, please, I beg that you don't judge him on that." Cheryl blurted suddenly. "As I told Owen, he wasn't himself, and.." the Pope held up a hand.

"Please, stop. I would prefer to hear this from Mr. Christhund himself." he rose to his feet. "In fact, I would like to speak to Mr. Christhund and Ms. Rayfelle separately. I ask that that the rest of you return to your rooms, and I will call you back when I am done. Please forgive my inconveniencing you."

Cheryl and Owen looked at each other quizzically as they too rose to their feet and made their way to the door with the monk. When they were alone, he beckoned the two vampires after him and led them away to a small garden. For awhile he didn't speak, instead just strolled lazily along. Very soon Rayfelle grew impatient and she began chewing her thumbnail. Apparently all old people were eccentric farts. Charley was just tense. Eventually they came upon a stone bench. After making himself comfortable on it, the Pope finally spoke.

"I thought that speaking out here would be more comfortable for you. I understand that vampires can be touchy with revealing their personal matters to outsiders. So please, tell me of this demon."

Charley nodded, then began to decided where to begin.

"_Barry_ is not a vampire like we are." Rayfelle butted in. She had been quiet long enough, and Charley was proving himself surprisingly useless.. "He is what is known as an incubus, who gathers his strength by consuming-"

"Flesh. Or one's soul. Yes, I am familiar with them." the Pope interjected. Rayfelle was slightly impressed. Charley just watched her, then stepped aside to let her further elaborate. He was rapidly feeling more and more foolish. She went on to describe Barry as she knew him throughout the centuries, and from the separate information she could gather of his species. Then Charley was asked to share his experience. After he was done, the Pope stared at him.

"My son, if you don't mind my asking...how did you ever _escape_?"

Rayfelle raised a quizzical eyebrow and turned to him. She had been wondering that herself. Charley closed his eyes as he thought.

"I...I don't really know. I suspect that he let me go. My memory...up from the last part of my stay in the dungeon until my master found me in the church...nothing's there. It's all blank." he stated, rubbing his head. The Pope nodded.

"I see. Well, that's alright." he leaned forward and stroked his chin in thought. Silence rang in the air. After what felt like hours, he spoke again.

"The Lord has chosen to allow you to walk about in the light of day. You are the only member of your entire species that can say that, yes? "

Charley nodded. Rayfelle plucked tiny blooms from a nearby bush, only half listening. She hated it when people prattled on before getting to the point.

"That being said, I really have no place denying what you ask. You are a necessary evil to the Catholic Church. A double agent, if you will. But not every one of my shepherds thinks this way, so I will make it official and sanction your assistance. No denomination can turn you away."

Charley let out a loud sigh in relief. Rayfelle just smiled.

"One one condition."

They both frowned.

"I want you to bring this demon to me. Alive. I am honestly curious of this creature, and I believe that our study of him can bring a great addition to our archives. As we have no longer our vampire, thanks to you, this would be a suitable replacement. I trust this is suitable?" he asked with the deadpan tone that stated they hadn't a choice in the matter. After a furtive glance at one another, the two vampires nodded.

"You have my word. I cannot thank you enough." Charley bowed. Rayfelle straightened.

"Well, as long as we are on the subject, I have an idea where you can start." she said. The Pope raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And where would that be?"

Rayfelle grabbed Charley's ruined mechanical arm and jangled it in front of him to imply it's uselessness.

"He needs some work done."

"I can speak for myself, you know." Charley interrupted. Rayfelle raised an eyebrow and stepped aside.

"Then do it."

The Pope chuckled.

"I'm sure we can fix that. Oh and Mr. Christhund...after this is done, I want you to fix the confessional that our dear Marco lost his life in. I hear a great evil residue rests there that cannot be removed. That will be your penance for taking his life. Are we clear?"

Charley paused, then bowed.

"Yes, your Holiness."

"You may go. I will send for the rest of your party shortly. Thank you."

The two departed. After they were well out of earshot, Rayfelle turned to him.

"So what the hell happened? You froze."

"I don't know! I just got nervous." he snapped. "I'm not used to being so outside my league. I've never felt so utterly _useless._"

"Yea well you're also young. Seasoned vampires have trouble with demons too you know. But who cares? We got what we wanted."

"I suppose." he mumbled. Then he recalled Rayfelle's outburst before their meeting.

"You saved me back there. I'm sorry about before."

"For being a dick?" she grinned.

"Yea, that."

"Say it and I'll forgive you."

"Say what?" he evaded.

"Say 'I was being a DICK' in the middle of the Vatican, and I'll forgive you."

Charley sighed. "Why?" Rayfelle shrugged.

"I just wanna hear a priest cuss in a church."

Charley closed his eyes and gritted the words out.

"Iwasbeingadick."

"Pardon?" she put a hand to her ear and leaned in, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"A dick! Me!" he shouted. Sure enough, there just happened to be passing nuns at that very moment who gasped and stared, shaking their heads and muttering at him in shame. He groaned as Rayfelle laughed her jolly ass off.

When they reached the rooms they were immediately bombarded with questions. Charley told them what the Pope decided and smiled as they both shouted in glee. But he was tired, and soon went to his room for a nap.

Hours later he was awoken to the sound of Sacra barking. He groaned and sat up just as something whizzed past his head. Sacra snarled and barked again.

"Sacra, quiet! What is wrong with you?"

[Intruder.] he growled. [Smells of the demon that took you and your master.]

Charley looked around, getting to his feet quickly. Just then Rayfelle poked her head in.

"Oi, what's with the racket?"

"Show yourself!" Charley snapped, looking around. A tiny creature whizzed down in front of his face.

"Hey, that's one of Barry's imps." said Rayfelle, now coming into the room. "What's it doing here?"

It grinned.

{Message for Cherry. Message from Mr. Addy}

Charley gasped and snatched it out of the air.

"Tell me!" The thing squeaked.

{Cherry choking...}

Charley released it and sat on the bed. He held out his hand as the imp landed on it. After it opened its mouth, the message began to play.

_There was blood everywhere, but that was to be expected. It was heart-wrenching to see. His master smiled, though it was very plain in his eyes that he was utterly exhausted._

"_Hi Charley." he said. He sounded like he was having trouble speaking. _

"_Please don't shoot this little guy. For now he's on my side. Had to pay a hefty price, but hey, can't be picky." he began to cough; the sound echoing through the room._

"_Anyway, I'm sure that by now Rayfelle has told you everything. I'll even bet she's behind you right now, isn't she?"_

"Yes..." Charley whispered, not realizing or not caring that Johnny couldn't hear him.

"_I want you to listen to her. I gave her instructions before I left."_

"Why though?" he asked, his voiced choked.

"_I know you're probably mad at me for leaving. I'm sorry, but I had to. I had to get this fucker off your back. He won't touch you while I'm here. I couldn't watch you suffer like that. I couldn't..." he trailed off and shifted his gaze elsewhere as his eyes welled with tears._

"_I... I know everything. I saw it all. Barry made sure I knew what happened to you here. I saw it all..." his voice broke and he shook his head vigorously. _

"_My sweet Chris...I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. I let it all happen..I'm so sorry..." he sobbed. Soon he raised his gaze back again._

"_Chris, I know you're going after him. Other than wasting my strength convincing you not to, I decided that the best I can do is advise you." he coughed again, not as deep this time._

"_I need to make this quick. First...if you are doing this, I want you to do it for the right reasons. I don't want you to come to rescue me. I made this decision myself. You will come for your vengeance. Whether it's to the death or not, I will not stop you. I don't mind dying if it means that this fuck is off this planet."_

Charley shook his head, no. "Never." he whispered.

"_Now, even though you've already tasted his power, you must still beware. He has a great arsenal at his disposal. You know that he can get into your head and turn both your desires and nightmares against you. Don't...don't fall for it again. No matter what he does. As a child, as a woman...he is just as dangerous in any form. You must attack no matter what, no matter who he is. Remember everything I taught you." he began to sag, and he lay his head against the stone floor with a tired sigh. The creature's point of view followed the movement._

"_I'm tired. Chris, just...be careful. I love you, you know? I do..so much. I'm proud of what you've become." he smiled, then let out a weak chuckle._

"_I'm babbling. Ugh, my head is spinning. Here." he reached out and the viewpoint changed. Charley got a glimpse of his master's inner organs littering the dungeon floor before it stopped on some numbers written in red. _

"_These are the coordinates to his domain. It's a tiny island, so if you're coming...take a plane. Oh, and one more thing.." the view changed again, back to Johnny's face._

"_You need to feed. I forbid you to come until you have. Rayfelle will take care of you. But keep your grimy mitts off him!" he added to Rayfelle._

On any other occasion she would have shot back, but at the moment she just didn't have the will. Her hands were on Charley's shoulders, and she could feel him trembling.

"_This little guy won't leave until you feed. So please, listen to me just this once.." he began to cough violently, and blood began to spurt from his mouth. As soon as they stopped, he added breathlessly._

"_I gotta go. I love you Chris." he kissed two fingers and touched the 'screen'._

"_And thanks Sis."_

The imp shuddered and it's mouth closed.

{No more message!} It grinned.

Oh-KAY! Well, here we are! Wow, nine chapters...I'm certainly proud of myself. And such a long chapter! Almost twice the usual amount! :pops open champagne:

You know, I'm sure that the whole message part could've gone well in the next chapter, but I've been sitting on it for weeks and I just had to get it out of me. :sniffle: it's so sad... btw has any of you re-read the past chapters of the manga and realized that you missed something last time you read it? I always learn something new every time I read it, so this fic of mine is steadily looking more and more silly. In a demented, depressing kind of silly.

Stupid Barry. You jerk. Not to worry though, I've got a punishment planned for you!

Yea, and I totally don't know how the Catholic Church works, or how the Pope is or talks...I'm not religious in the least. I'm not an atheist by any means...just not religious. So I'm basically flying blind here. If I'm doing something utterly wrong here, feel free to let me know. I want this to be as realistic as possible without havin to do too much research. Cuz I'm lazy you see.

As for the little imp...you know I personally think they're kinda cute (after they're done terrifying me that is). So, I decided to use one. And we now know what to do with Barry, yay! Ok, I'm off!


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

"N-no..Master...no." Charley choked. The creature giggled maniacally at the anguish on his face and took off into flight, landing on top of a bureau that sat in the corner. Charley didn't move from his spot on the bed. There were no words to describe how he felt. His expression read 'stunned' but that wasn't it. It was so much more. The sight of his Master gutted like a fish enraged him. His severe weakness both worried and terrified him. His utter nonchalance with being such confused him. But at the same time...he was overwhelmed with joy to even hear his voice again. To hear his love. He realized that he missed him so much it made his chest hurt.

Rayfelle frowned.She felt Charley's pain, she really did. He was still beneath her hands. His breathing became erratic as he tried to keep himself composed. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, quietly 'shhh'ing him.

"It's alright Charley..it'll be OK..." she murmured in his ear soothingly. She reached up to run a hand through his hair when Charley suddenly grabbed her wrist. He slowly turned his head towards her, their faces barely an inch apart. She paused. His eyes looked out of focus.

"What?"

She was suddenly shoved back onto the bed. In a flash he was upon her, kneeling over her. She stared at him, startled. He stared back, his eyes wide.

"Forgive me." he muttered before he lunged in and sank his teeth into her. She froze. Not in fear, but in necessity.

As soon as the blood hit his tongue his stomach wrenched. Their blood tasted very similar, but Charley knew the difference. This was wrong, all wrong. It all tasted so _wrong. _He closed his eyes, trying to ignore it, even trying to pretend, but the foreign perfume and ample breasts pressed against his chest cruelly reminded him that who he was feeding on was female. His master was nowhere around. He shuddered in revulsion but continued to feed. His gut twisted as the feeling of betrayal washed through him. He inwardly raged against being put in this situation.

Cheryl and Owen returned to the room feeling optimistic. Their visit with the Pope went well.

"Hey, we're back..!" she called out, only to notice that the room was empty. She looked over to Owen; who was taking off his coat. He shrugged. She went to Rayfelle's room and, finding it empty, went to Charley's. She cracked the door open and froze at what she saw.

Rayfelle noticed the thin strip of light appear to her left, indicating the door was opening. Charley remained blessedly oblivious. She ever so subtly turned her head to meet the eyes of Cheryl, who was giving her a look of confusion. She held a finger to her lips with a soundless 'shhhh' and mouthed "later". Cheryl scowled but shrank back out of the room. Soon enough Charley lifted away from her slowly. She smiled and put a hand to his cheek.

"Feel better?"

Charley shrank away.

"Yea. I'm fine." he said shortly. Both his tone and expression betrayed his words, but she understood that it was best not to push it. She nodded and sat up slowly. She was lightheaded from the feeding. Charley left the bed and mumbled something that sounded like 'thanks' before retreating to the bathroom. He looked sullen. Though she knew what his issue was, she couldn't help but feel a small pit of dejection at the cold dismissal. Cheryl took the sound of the bathroom door closing as a cue and barged in just in time to see Rayfelle fail in an attempt to stand. She rushed to her and help her sit up straight.

"Hey...you mad at me?" Rayfelle chuckled. Cheryl pursed her lips as she pulled her to her feet and propped her up.

"Don't worry about that. I know it had to be done. You'll make it up to me when this is all over, won'tcha?" she gave a small smile of encouragement. She gingerly led Rayfelle to their room and into her coffin.

"Get some rest. We'll get you somethin to eat tomorrow night. Sun's about up right now." she said. Rayfelle nodded and obliged, for once not in the mood for a snappy retort. She was asleep almost instantly.

Johnny jerked awake when something heavy dropped onto his barely closed gut. He instinctively looked around for the source, but his empty sockets provided nothing in terms of information. He reached out to feel for the object when his hand met fur. Warm fur.

"The fuck...?"

{Dinner, Mr. Addy! No tell, no tell, right?} he heard a chirp. Johnny scowled.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? If you're back then that means he fed. Our deal is over. What more do you want?"

The imp frowned and landed on Johnny's head.

{I Poe}

"What?"

{You Mr. Addy. I Poe.}

Johnny's eyebrows furrowed in impatience.

"Poe. Okay. What do you want?"

{I bring dog. It sleepy now, feed before it wakes}

"Why?" he asked, suspicious. Poe bounced on his head.

{No argue!} it squealed angrily. Johnny winced.

"Ok, ok, shit..." he reached to grab the dog on his stomach and clumsily brought it to his lips. His lack of sight made things surprisingly difficult. He bit into the haunch of the shoulder, as he had no idea where any arteries were on a dog, if he could even find it. The taste was atrocious, but it was warm, fresh, and not from Barry. The poor animal whined piteously and stirred, but it made no difference. Johnny was ravenous. Poe grinned on his head.

{Enough for new squishy eye?} it asked. Johnny grunted, just noticing that his eyesight was indeed returning. He blinked a few times, getting reacquainted with his newly reformed eyes.

{See? See?} Poe wiggled excitedly, obscenely proud of itself. {New squishy yummy eye, see?}

"Yea...thanks." Johnny smiled. He had actually been doubting his own resolve in handling Barry discovering his prey without any optical organs to speak of. This thing had covered his ass.

"Why, though?"

{I like Mr. Addy. Yummy eyes.} it grinned. Johnny gave a weak smile.

"Thanks...I think?" Poe took flight and buzzed around his head.

{More deals! More messages! More squishy eye eating! Anything!} it squeaked. Johnny didn't respond. He just stared at the creature. Poe landed on his shoulder.

{Call Poe when in need. I hear. Gotta go!} it giggled and took off, carrying the dog carcass with it. It soon vanished in thin air. Almost immediately he heard footsteps descending the stairway into the dungeon. He lay back with a frown, ready to brace the day.

Charley let the water run and watched the steam rise and fog the mirror. He scooped some of the scalding water into his hands and brought it to his lips. It burned, but he still felt cleansed. He had to get the horrid taste out of his mouth. He knew he was being ridiculous about the whole thing, but for once he felt justified in his one selfish tendency. To feed on anyone but his master was a betrayal, whether he was in dire need or not. That's how it was and always would be.

Which wasn't to say he wasn't grateful. He indeed felt guilty for his treatment towards Rayfelle prior. She was going through great lengths to help him, with his master's orders or not. He had every intention of thanking her. Eventually. Besides... he had already fed off Barry, and whatever slop he managed to shove down his throat. The thought made him shudder and scoop up more scalding water into his mouth.

"Get a grip of yourself." he muttered inwardly after he spit it back out. "you're acting like a child."

"Damn right you are!" Cheryl's voice echoed from behind the door. Charley started.

"Cheryl?" he opened the door. She glared up at him.

"Yea, me! What's your deal, you take all of Master's blood, then you leave her? Did you even say 'thank you'? NO! You didn't!" she ranted.

"I will not let my master cheat on me if she's gonna get treated like this!" she punched him in the arm with a loud metallic 'donk'. She yelped and her eyes watered as she shook her injured hand. Charley just stared.

"Why did you do that? You know they're made of metal."

"I know...! I just forgot!" she gritted, holding her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine...that wasn't supposed to happen!" she whined, feeling ridiculous. Charley sighed and took her hand into his. There was already a bruise forming. He leaned in and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Cheryl. To you and Rayfelle. It isn't fair that I take my frustrations out on you. I promise, I'll thank her as soon as I can. Ok?"

Cheryl was quiet for a moment. Then she nodded and pulled back her hand. She rubbed the spot where he kissed it.

"Yea...ok. You better." she mumbled and left the bathroom. Charley sighed. He wanted to go back to sleep. But now he had work to do.

Ok...I wanted to put more in this chapter, but inspiration is running thin again, so I had this sit just in case it came back. Since it didn't, here it is. I know you guys have been waiting so patiently for it. I hope it measures up!

D: and I totally didn't enjoy having Charley feed off Rayfelle. I felt so bad I think I made Cherry go a little emo in this chapter. He misses his master so much. Hell, I miss him.

So keep him company Poe!


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

_-almost a week later-_

Charley's eyes opened slowly. Bright halogen lights blinded him so he had to shield his face while they adjusted.

"Good morning, Mr. Christhund. How are you feeling?" a man with a welding helmet on came into view. Charley had to blink a few times before he registered what it was.

"I'm fine...how'd it go?" he asked groggily. He didn't sleep often, but when he did he quite literally slept like the dead.

The man held up a glass vial and shook it. A clear clinking could be heard as the contents jangled within.

"I searched everywhere but I think I got them all. You wouldn't believe where these things were hiding. It's shocking that these wee little boogers could cause so much damage. The flesh around them was burnt black."

Charley sat up and took the vial. He stared at the tiny needles inside. They were indeed deceptively tiny, no larger than normal sewing needles. He frowned. They felt so much bigger inside him.

"...well that was anti-climatic." he stated dully. The man shrugged.

"That's what I thought. But hey, you've got your arm back. Took the liberty of installing the model you gave me while you slept. Go on, try it out." the guy lifted his helmet visor. He grinned as Charley tested his basic motor skills and switched through a few of his favorite weapons and attachments. He was like a kid in a toy store made of ice cream.

"I so enjoyed working on you. I've been a mechanic for so long that nothing seems to challenge me anymore. I just wanna say thank you."

Charley raised a surprised eyebrow at the guy.

"You're...welcome?" he answered, now not entirely sure if he liked the man who had just performed surgery on him. But the people at the Vatican promised that he was the best in the world, so he had no choice in the matter. Charley slid from the table, noticing his back was incredibly stiff. Even he didn't fare well when he didn't sleep in a coffin.

"Forgive me for leaving so soon, but-"

"Oh no, I understand." the guy interrupted, waving his hand. "You've got stuff to do. Money'll be wired to my account, thanks a million, all that jazz. Just make sure you come back, alright? I'd even do you for free for all the fun you are to get into." he said with a wink. Charley gave him a 'wtf?' look and nodded politely. He muttered his goodbye and quickly made his retreat. That guy was weird.

Barry leaned back onto a bedpost and crossed his arms. He gave a very limp Johnny a quizzical look.

"Well Addy, I have to say I'm feeling a bit unsatisfied. You've hardly participated these few days. Is something on your mind?" he asked as he combed gore out of his hair. Johnny shrugged.

"I'm tired, asshole. What do you want from me?" he snapped.

"I _want_ a decent meal and lover. " he scowled.

"What...? Man, fuck you. You eat my goddamn guts and paint the fucking walls with the leftovers, leave me to fucking _rot_ in the fucking dungeon with fucking no blood, then jump back on me the minute my wounds from your last meal closes up! So forgive me if I'm not up to your usual fucking standards, douchebag. Lay the fuck off!" Johnny spat, beyond furious. His head was spinning from prolonged weakness and rage.

Barry raised an eyebrow in surprise and his face hardened.

"Addy, I'm beginning to tire of how you treat me. There is something on your mind, isn't there?"

Johnny didn't answer. But the subtle aversion of his gaze and the momentary softening of his overall expression told Barry everything he needed to know. A sickening grin split his lips as he waved a hand over his own face. The hand left revealing a perfect guise of present-day Charley.

"Is Master thinking of me?" he cooed and leaned over him, grazing his teeth over his earlobe. Johnny grimaced and shuddered.

"I'm thinking about you. I miss you..."

"Cut the shit, Barry. Cherry's never that needy." Johnny snapped and rolled away from the bastard.

"...oh?" was all he received as a response before a hand fisted through his hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to meet Barry's gaze. He gasped and involuntarily shivered, as he was grabbed exactly as Charley always grabbed him.

"..would you rather I took you as he does in his dreams?" he hissed. Then he smiled and twirled Johnny's hair in his hand.

"Has he ever told you what happens in his dreams? What he does to you?"

Again Johnny didn't answer. In any other circumstances he would have given anything in the world to be privy to this particular information. Not this way...

"...leave me alone." he muttered. Barry chuckled.

"I thought you'd say that." and he flipped Johnny onto his back with an effortless tug. The weakened vampire's heart pounded in dread of what he was about to see. He even went so far as to attempt to de-materialize into a bat swarm. With a burst of oppressive power he was forced back into one piece on the bed. He let out a quite sob and shook his head.

"No...no...please.." he whimpered. Barry smiled lovingly and his eyes began to glow.

"Watch, my sweet."

_Johnny was on the balcony. To his utter surprise the sun was out. He was wearing the same suit and glasses he wore when he hunted Cherry down in Italy. He watched as Cherry himself came up behind him. His hands went to his hips ever so gently. Cherry leaned in close and buried his face into his Master's neck. Johnny could hear a deep intake of breath before Cherry's hand reached up and without warning gripped his hair, yanking his head back. His dream-counterpart gasped and squirmed but was unable to say a word before his mouth was invaded by his protege's. The kiss was deep, and it wasn't long at all before he saw the flash of Cherry's tongue disappear into his own mouth._

Barry chuckled quietly as he watched Johnny react to what he was seeing. He nibbled a fingernail before deciding to have a little fun with all this. He closed his eyes and focused, so that he was able to see exactly what Johnny was seeing.

_The scene shifted, and this time he was being slammed against a wall and his shirt violently ripped from him. Again his lips were inescapably locked with Cherry's. He was nude this time. They both were. He watched as Cherry grabbed his hips and lifted him. He watched as his legs wrapped around his Cherry's waist and he was immediately invaded. His wrists were pinned to the wall on either side of him. Cherry's muscles heaved as he pounded into his master, making him growl and bite his shoulder. Dream Johnny regained control of his hands and dug his nails into his back, scoring the metal and making thick lines of blood trail down. Cherry arched and he let out a low moan, his knees buckled. Dream Johnny took advantage of this and shoved them both onto the ground, this time straddling his lover._

"_You evil little tease...I knew you'd come around. Eve..eventually..!" he gasped as he rode him._

Johnny was writhing on the bed, his groin hardening the best it could under the circumstances. Barry giggled, bit his wrist and held it out to the vampire who was currently moaning and licking his lips. The vampire fed eagerly, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Master.." Barry cooed. Johnny moaned again and ground into him, unaware of his actions.

"Master..." Barry repeated, this time trailing his tongue down Johnny's chest. He wanted to know how long it would take before he realized the difference between dream and reality.

_Shift again to his own coffin, where again Cherry lay with him. One of his hands was spraying a constant and delicate mist onto his body, and he seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. He moved slowly, watching his master arch and gasp._

"_Oh god..." he gasped out. "Leave it to you to turn holy water into a sex toy..."_

_Cherry nipped the end of his nose, reached up, and pulled the coffin lid closed over them._

"_Stay awake, Master. That's only the first of my new toys._

Johnny let out a high-pitched whine and squirmed, aware but at the same time unaware of the man currently pushing inside his newly healed body. Barry smiled, obscenely proud of himself. He began to move inside him, wanting so bad to reach into his gut and tear it out, but he decided to bide his time. He could wait a few hours for his next meal. Right now he had a new hunger to feed. He wanted Johnny. He wanted the writhing, snarling animal that lay beneath him, whatever the cost. Even if he had to use the fucking priest to get it.

"Cherry..!" Johnny called out. He reached out and grasped Barry by the neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Barry hummed as Johnny bit his lip and sucked on it.

"Addy.." he moaned out without thinking. That one word combined with a particularly violent jerk of his hips made Johnny suddenly lurch. The fuzz in his head faded as the trance broke and it took almost no time at all before he realized just who he was kissing with such fervor. He broke away and lunged back, panting with both misplaced lust and rage.

"You..you son of a bitch!" he spat. Barry gave a simpering laugh.

"Well my, my. You catch on quickly." with another giggle he reached out to give Johnny a playful (to him) slap. But instead Johnny grabbed his wrist and threw him off the bed and flew across the room. He grasped Barry's face in his hand and smashed it into the stone wall. It crumbled from the force, but Barry just laughed.

"There it is! There's the passion! Hit me, Addy! Hit me!"

"Shut THE FUCK UP!" Johnny roared, punching the man square in the jaw. Hi pinned him to the wall and did it again. And again. And again. Over and over, he beat the man with every ounce of his strength. The laughing continued until Johnny finally succeeded in crushing the skull into the voice box. But he knew Barry lived. He was far from dying, which was why he wasn't struggling yet. The fucking bastard was probably enjoying what was being done to him. But he didn't care. He'd beat him till it hurt. Then he'd beat him some more. Screw Charley's plan, if there even was one.

"How..fucking...DARE YOU...bring him..into this!" he snarled, smashing the face past all recognition of being a face, or even a body part for that matter. He went to move for somewhere else when something happened: Barry started convulsing and thrashing on the floor. Johnny paused. He knew he hadn't damaged him that bad yet.

Barry twisted and curled. If Johnny hadn't just crushed his skull he'd be screaming. He was burning, from the inside out. It was agony beyond anything even he knew off.

Johnny let out a yell and leapt back when Barry suddenly burst into flames. He shielded his face as he watched, shocked beyond measure. He hadn't a clue what was happening, other than the fire not two feet from him. The fire that had once been Barry. Though he himself felt no heat from it, Barry had already been reduced to ashes. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"_Hell fire."_

He heard a chuckle as a figure began to materialize out of the remnants of Barry's ashen pyre. Who he saw made Johnny's blood run cold.

"Belial.." he whispered. The man grinned.

"Now, now Adam. Haven't I told you to call me Father?"

Omg I finally got this damn Chapter out...ugh. Sorry guys! I've been distracted as of recently, but hopefully I'll be able to pelt some more out for you. Honestly I'm getting tired of this story, so I should be wrapping it up soon.

Now. Onto my usual picking apart of the chap. I really really really wanted to put in some sorta johnny/cherry smut but I know that it'll never happen (as MUCH as we want it to dammit) and it really wouldn't have fit into this story. This was honestly the only loophole I could think of. I think I'm gonna make a one shot spin off and actually write one of those dreams out full through. I dunno, what do you think?

And YES, Barry is dead in a very painful but anti-climatic way, and yes Belial is now in his place (it's mentioned somewhere that Barry is actually just a puppet to a bigger badder demon who wants Johnny..this is him.) Not to worry! I totally know how to handle him.

And hows about Johnny flying of the handle like that! Woot! Go Johnny! (I know you guys have totally been tired of him pussying out on you, I hope this is somewhat of penance)


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

Cheryl and Owen walked into the room with bags of food they had picked up. They were both starving and the events of the past few days had left them with little time to eat. Rayfelle watched them sit down at the tiny table and eat together with a scowl.

"You know what, I'm so jealous right now."

Cheryl chuckled.

"Good, now you know how you make me feel. Want some?" she teased, holding out her fork. Rayfelle grimaced.

"Ew, no. Just looking at it is making my ass get bigger."

"I thought vampires only drank blood?" said Owen. Rayfelle rolled her eyes. She had no patience when it came to him.

"We can e_at _if we wanted to, dumbass."

"Don't be a bitch." Cheryl scolded. "and food doesn't make you get fat either. Now either join us or go away. I don't like people staring at me when I eat."

Rayfelle 'hmp'ed and tossed her hair conceitedly as she walked away. She spotted Charley out on the balcony talking on the phone. She stood at the doorway and leaned onto the frame, waiting for him to finish.

Charley saw her out of the corner of his eye. He went over to her and gave her a pat on the shoulder as Craig told him of things that were happening on his end.

"_Well Chris I don't know what to tell you. 68's really grinding on this. He swears he's seeing some weird demon dude trying to eat you in his dreams."_

"..."

"_You ain't answering. Means it's true. Should I be worried?"_

"No. There's nothing you can do about it anyway. I'm handling it."

"_Anything I can do to help?"_

"No, not really. This fight's no place for humans. Just keep watch over Harold and 68 like you've been doing."

"_What a freakin woman thing to say. 'Oh, don't worry about me honey, just take care of the kids, thanks sweetie!'" _ he grumbled. Charley sighed.

"I'm sorry Craig. "

"_Tch. Yea, alright. Be careful. But I swear to god if you go this long without checking in again I'm hunting your ass down!"_

Charley chuckled.

"Now who sounds like a woman?"

"_Blow me, vampire."_

"Bye Craig."

"_Yea."_

Charley hung up and was greeted by an impish looking Rayfelle.

"What?"

"Ooooooh you little slut. You've got yourself a sancho."

"What are you talking about?"

"Craig, huh? Is he cute? And who's 68? Is he like a kinky little gimp you keep locked in the basement?"

"What?"

"I should have known this little 'virgin priest' thing was just an act! Good for you!" she teased.

"It's nothing like that! We're partners!"

"Life partners?"

"WORK partners!" he snapped. Rayfelle just grinned wider.

"Whatever, Mr. Blushing Charley. Craig's just a 'work partner'." she said, curling her fingers. Charley huffed and opened his mouth to retort when something collided with his head.

{...Cherry!} the thing squealed and repeatedly bashed into the side of his head to get his already rapt attention.

"Hey hey! Cut it out! What?" he snapped, snatching it out of the air. Poe squealed and wiggled in his hand.

{Mr. Cherry} it panted and drooped in his hand.

Rayfelle straightened.

"You again? What do you want?"

{Mr. Cherry...Mr. Addy in trouble!}

"How so?"

Poe hesitated.

{Our master gone bye bye. New master now. Worst. Scary.}

Rayfelle went pale as Poe's angle slowly dawned on her.

"You mean..."

{Belial. And Belial keep scary pets. Thinks we yummy eating. Stay with Mr. Cherry and Miss Eva?} it asked, it's eyes growing and giving it's best puppy-dog look. It worked enough to make Charley give a stiff nod. Neither Rayfelle or he noticed the swarm of imps that massed into the tiny room, nor did they hear the answering screams of Owen and Cheryl.

"Now are you sure? You're positive it was Belial?" Rayfelle asked carefully, her voice shaking. Charley looked at her in surprise.

"Who's Belial?"

{Positive! Poe see him! I show you!}

"Fuck...!" Rayfelle cursed, turning back into the room just as Cheryl and Owen came bursting out.

"Hey, what's going on? What are these things?" Owen yelled and Cheryl swatted away the tiny imps.

"Not now, we gotta go. Owen, call and get a plane ready to go NOW. Charley, come on."

"What..? Why..?" Owen began.

"JUST DO IT!" Rayfelle cut him off. They all leapt into action.

Within two hours they were in the air, set to the coordinates that Johnny had given them. As soon as Charley and Rayfelle sat in their seats Charley started drilling her.

"So who's Belial?"

She sighed in frustration.

"Belial is a demon. He's _the_ demon actually. He's who created Barry, and who is responsible for my very existence."

Charley's eyes widened.

"..how?"

"I don't know!" she said hotly. "I just know that I sprouted from my brother's rib, and he's the one who made it happen. Then he sicced the fuck tard Barry on us. That's all I know." She crossed her arms and scowled. Charley sat back sullenly. He was at a loss as to what to do. To say Rayfelle was tense was a downright understatement. She looked terrified. Sacra growled as Poe wiggled out of his master's front shirt pocket. Rayfelle glared at it.

"This had better not be a fucking joke you little shit. This is NOT something you fucking joke about."

Poe puffed angrily.

{True! True! I say I show you!}

"Fine, then show us!" she snapped. Poe stuck it's tongue out at her and hopped down onto Sacra's head. This he did not like, but allowed it nonetheless. Poe opened his mouth.

"_What are you doing here?" Johnny stared wide-eyed up at who Charley guessed was Belial. The demon shrugged._

"_Can't a loving father come to dote on his favorite son?"_

_Johnny scowled but didn't say anything. Belial smirked and sat on the ground beside him. Johnny scooted away._

"_Relax. I ain't gonna eat you. Yet. And that little puppet of mine has fucked you enough to sate my libido for a very long time. What a fucking pervert, I mean after centuries of tailing your ass and that's still all he fucking thinks about. Shit. Get a fucking clue."_

_Still Johnny didn't say anything. Belial lay a head on his shoulder._

"_Poor Adam. Having to go through so much. It pains me to say this next part."_

"_W-what?"_

_Charley saw Belial grin and whisper something in Johnny's ear. He couldn't hear what was said, but whatever it was made his master pale._

Poe shuddered and closed his mouth.

{All I have.}

Charley straightened.

"That's it? How is that it?"

{Pet get hungry. Think I yummy eating. Escape! Escape!}

"Well what did he say to him?"

{He say time up! Pay debt!}

Rayfelle cursed. Charley looked at her.

"What debt?"

"The debt Johnny owes him for making him immortal. In case you haven't noticed, he's powerful even for a vampire."

"...I thought that was just because he was old."

Rayfelle snorted.

"He's getting up there, but Johnny ain't old. You should see the Elders."

Charley raised his eyebrows.

"There's Elders?" Rayfelle gawked at him.

"What the f-...yes there's fucking Elders! What the fuck has my brother taught you?" she ranted, so furious that Poe cowered into a blushing and speechless Charley's pocket.

"I.."

"What the fuck, there's protective and then there's fucking stupid! How the hell have you made it as a vampire hunter all these years? I'm going to kick his fucking ass!"

{No bad talk about Mr. Addy!} Poe squealed, puffing angrily. All that did was earn a death glare from a furious Rayfelle.

"You shut up pipsqueak or you're going up Mr. Addy's ass when we get to him."

A couple rows down Cheryl looked over to Owen, who was reading a book and hadn't even acknowledged the commotion Rayfelle was making.

"Isn't this about the time that you butt in?" she grinned and nudged him with her elbow. He licked his thumb and turned the page without looking up.

"Somewhere in the bible I'm sure there's a passage that says 'pick your battles'."

"You don't know? Isn't that the job of a priest?"

"It is..." he commented with a bland sigh "but even the most prudent shepards have to turn away from the wolves' sins when among the pack. I'm a failure." and he turned another page of the book. Cheryl huffed good naturedly.

"You sound oddly at peace with being a wolf."

"Yea. Ain't that a bitch?" he added with a grin at Cheryl, amused by his own use of a curse word. They both burst out laughing, which in turn made Rayfelle pause in her ranting.

"What's your problem?" she snapped, glaring at them.

"Nothing, she-wolf" Owen droned from his book. "I'm just minding my business. Don't let me keep you."

The plane flew on, crossing entire continents and oceans before finally coming in sight of the Mediterranean island where Barry's lair sat. They all peeked out of the tiny windows at the castle.

"...how the hell has no one discovered this place?" Cheryl asked, wide-eyed. Rayfelle shrugged.

"Barry had _millenia_ of experience in paying people to be blind. Believe it or not being a psycho blood thirsty demon really pays. That bastard was prolly richer than God." she shivered. "Yea, that's Beliel alright. I can feel it."

It was true. Dark energy rolled out of the place in thick suffocating waves. There came a frantic beeping from the front of the plane. The pilot called for Charley.

"Uh, Mr. Christhund! Sir? Come quick!"

Charley peeked into the cockpit.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know sir! There seems to be some sort of influx or something, but the whole system's gone to shit! She won't fly! I'm gonna have to land you sooner than planned, sir!" the pilot rushed, struggling to even keep the plane flying straight. Charley cursed.

"Well can you at least get us on land?" he asked. The pilot gave a stiff nod.

"I think I can get you on the shore, but it'll be bumpy. Tell everyone to buckle up and hold tight. I'll do my best!"

Charley nodded and gave the man a quick hand on the shoulder as thanks.

"Guys, listen up! We're going to make a crash landing!"

Johnny was a rabbit caught under the snake's gaze. His burst of energy and strength deserted him, leaving him a miserable wraith strangled by fear. He solemnly followed his master down the staircase to the dungeon. His mind raced.

He had been to rash, he reasoned. He had played right into Barry's hands and now he faced something far worst. He should have left well enough alone. They'd all be safe. So stupid...

"We have visitors...are they friends of yours, Adam?" Belial mused. Johnny paused, wondering what he was talking about. But then he felt something..a familiar aura that he knew only too well. Several in fact. He straightened quickly. Belial raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Yes? Well, let's bring them over. I would like to meet them."

"No!" Johnny blurted, rushing to stop the nonchalant gesture that would bring Charley, Cheryl and Rayfelle to the heart of hell far before they could even catch a breath. It was in vain of course, and within moments there was the tell-tale swirling of dark energies in front of them as a portal opened and spewed out it's four victims. They landed in a heap, cursing and confused.

"The fuck was that?"

"I don't know! Is everyone alright?"

They slowly untangled themselves, none of them noticing the two figures that stood before them. Beliel watched with a bemused grin on his face. Johnny however was stunned. There he was...his Charley. Barely two feet from him. He was at a complete loss as to what to do. Hell he couldn't even think straight. In fact he visibly jumped when Beliel put a hand on his shoulder. He surprisingly smiled and tilted his head toward their guests, with the implied '_go on._' His heart pounded as he rushed forward and dropped to his knees.

"Guys, guys!" he called out, snapping their attention to what was important. Their shocked expressions mirrored eachother.

"Johnny!" Rayfelle and Cheryl gasped. The both leapt on him and hugged him. His arms wrapped awkwardly around them both, his heart souring. But then his gaze fell on Charley from between the two women's arms. He looked on the verge of tears.

"..Master." he whispered. Johnny smiled.

"Hey Char-" he was cut off when Charley suddenly pulled him into a soul-searing kiss. His hands cradled his face, being none too gentle, even bruising before traveling down and stroking his throat. Everyone went quiet. Until Owen decided to speak up.

"Uhm...guys...who's that?" he asked, pointing at Beliel who hadn't moved from his spot. The demon gave a predatory grin.

"Oh, don't mind me. Carry on. So Adam, who's this?"

DAMMIT...! I mean..hi guys! **-**sigh- well here it is.

You know I just screwed myself. I made Barry into such a monster that I can't figure out how to make Beliel WORST. So for right now I'm trying to make him like something of a mafia don. You know, they act and talk pleasantly but everyone KNOWS that the teensiest mistake could result in very slow and painful torturous deaths. I hope I'm getting it down. I

But yaaaaay our boys are finally reunited! Finally! After... -looks back- seven chapters! Believe me, I've been just as eager as you!..and I've been sitting on that kiss for weeks.

And Poe...! Sweet little guy. Tell me you don't find those freaky little things adorable now.

Ok...That's all I've got for now...believe it or not I worked my ass off to get this chapter out for you by this weekend. If it suffered because of it then I'm sorry. I'm sure I could've ended it better. Anyway, as always I look forward to your reactions and feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

Minea opened her eyes and meowed. Through the white fuzz of dizziness and pain she could smell salt, earth, blood and fire. She lay still as she tried to remember what happened. It all happened so fast. She remembered the pilot saying they needed to make an emergency landing. She remembered the bustle of everyone trying to get strapped in, but it was then that her memory began to fade. Something happened then that took Chris-san and the rest of the passengers away, leaving her and Sacra behind.

A groan from below her took her from her thoughts. She looked around and realized she was on the edge of a cliff. Waves crashed into the scraggly rock below. Another groan drew her gaze to a specific ledge, where she saw a battered Sacra weakly trying to get to his feet. She meowed loudly and gingerly climbed down towards the crevice to help. She licked his face in encouragement and allowed him to lean on her as he stood. About fifty feet away from their perch lay the burning wreckage of the plane. The sickening scent of burning flesh told her that the pilot did not survive.

[Not-n-not safe. Here.] Sacra chimed. His mechanical voice was heavily damaged, the speech skipping and warped like a badly scratched CD. Blood and something green leaked out of his mouth and nostrils. Minea mewled.

[_Can you walk?_ _You're severely injured._]

[Fine-FINE-fine. N-not that ba-b-bad.] he protested, and took a step to prove such. [Hi-HIDE in cave.]

[_Yes. But be careful. It's slippery here._] she said. She steadily guided him along the rocks, searching in hopes for a nearby cave or some sort of shelter in which to wait to be rescued.

Beliel was beside himself with his new guests. He led them all to an ancient banquet hall and presented it with a dramatic flourish of his arms.

"Please, please, sit. Make yourselves at home." he indicated the massive table before them. Everyone but Rayfelle looked to Johnny quizzically. Johnny gave a small nod, giving them alook that said _'just go with it'. _They obeyed. Cheryl surveyed the place with wide eyes. It was like something out of a Stephen King novel. Beliel sat across from them all and smiled pleasantly, threading his fingers together.

"So, what brings you to my lair?" he asked. Nobody answered at first. They didn't know how.

"We came for my Master." Charley finally said. Johnny closed his eyes as if to say '_wrong answer, dumb ass'_. Beliel smiled.

"Indeed. Why, it seems Heaven and Hell are after you, Adam. You should be flattered. That doesn't happen often, even to a demon's standards." he pat under Johnny's chin as one would a dog. Then he turned back to Charley. He studied him as if he were an insect with particularly interesting patterns. He tilted his head to the side. Charley swallowed nervously but stared back. He noticed certain similarities between Beliel's features and his master's and Barry's. He had Barry's delicate limbs and face, but also Johnny's unkept and somewhat feral hair, facial expressions and mannerisms. But his eyes were his own. They quite literally blazed the fiery golden of hellfire. In the back of his mind he acknowledged that it was a very potent mix looks wise. No mere mortal could be that handsome. His face was reassuring...lovely...

"I must say, I think my little agent was on to something when he kidnapped you. You're quite the commodity, aren't you? A vampire that can walk in _daylight_... You choose your fledglings well, Adam." he gave a sidelong glance at Johnny again, who smiled weakly.

"You're his little Cain, aren't you? My Cain. Ours."

Charley gave a look of horror at being compared to such.

"I..I am not.."

"You ARE. Do not deny it!" Beliel snapped. "You are the son of Adam here who kills his brothers, do you not?"

Charley balked. He opened his mouth to argue, to do something, anything, but he couldn't seem to do it. Half-formed concepts swirled through his head, neither one completely gestating into usable thoughts or words. He bowed his head in defeat, earning a grin from the master demon.

"Good boy. See, you will learn your obedience. Oh Adam?"

Johnny lifted his head.

"Yes, Father?"

"You lucked out my boy. Consider it a gift from me. I will spare you your debt.."

Johnny held his breath, knowing what was coming.

"And take Cain here instead."

At this point everyone looked straight at Charley. Johnny jumped to his feet. It was then that Charley became vaguely aware for the first time that his master was nude.

"Father, no. Leave him be." he pleaded. Beliel frowned and raised an eyebrow. That small gesture was far more intimidating than it should have been. Johnny slowly sank back down into his seat.

"Are you arguing with me, Adam?"

Johnny hesitated a moment.

"...I would rather I paid the debt myself. He would not be able to handle it."

"Ye of little faith? You doubt the heart and will of your own offspring?" he smirked, bemused. Johnny gave a stiff nod. Charley frowned, suddenly feeling like he should defend himself. He wanted to prove to the demon that he was no sad and weak coward.

"What does the debt involve?" he asked.

"Chris, shut up. You don't need to know!" Johnny snapped quickly. Beliel glared at him and gestured. Johnny cried out and lurched in his seat as a painful shock ran through him.

"Adam you're being _very_ rude. You know I detest rudeness. Now Cain asked a question." he smiled at Charley indulgently. The vampire's heart gave a flutter at being under the receiving end of such a charming smile.

"And to answer your question...the debt really isn't as bad as it sounds. All it entails is going to Hell with me and serving me...mostly by rounding up deserving souls."

"Say it like that and you make it sound like he'd be a damn 9-5 package boy. Why don't you tell him what Hell's like? _Or the souls he'd be collecting...?_" Rayfelle muttered the last part under her breath.

"I don't think I need you to speak for me, Rayfelle. I'm just asking." said Charley quietly. Beliel burst out laughing.

"Oh-ho-ho, to be young! To be so naïve and so bold at the same time!Ah...he's positively charming..." he snickered in his hand as Rayfelle's glare threatened to burn through Charley's head.

"You will learn in good time."

"He _will not._" Johnny spat. He was on his feet again, but this time he did not cow to the sinister look now being given to him by the demon.

"You speak as if you have a choice, Adam. _Now sit down._"

Johnny twitched as if to obey, but stopped himself. This time Beliel went to his feet and stared the vampire down. The air chilled.

"Wrath, Glutton." he said. Immediately two demons appeared. Cheryl screamed and clutched Rayfelle's arm. They were amorphous, the only definite forms being their heads. The rest was made of swirling dark...something. It was like a mix of oil and cloth and smoke. Wrath snarled at them all, it's eye's glowing red, whilst Glutton simply ran his pointed tongue around his massive teeth.

"Please take our guests to their rooms, please. Adam and I are going to have a little talk."

Rayfelle grew pale, but she obediently ushered a petrified Owen and Cheryl beside their wraith-like guards. Charley stayed rooted by his chair, conflicted. He didn't want to disobey his order, but to leave his masters alone seemed equally blasphemous. Beliel simply looked at him, daring him to make a move. Johnny hissed at him.

"Chris, _go._"

Rayfelle rolled her eyes. Charley was going to get them all killed if he kept this up. Glutton snickered and rounded back to grab his remaining charge. Charley let the demon grab his arm and lead him away, giving the demon and his vampire master a lost and confused look.

No sooner that they reached the dungeon Rayfelle wheeled around and slammed Charley into a stone wall.

"What THE FUCK is wrong with you? Don't you EVER disobey a direct order from your master! Or even Beliel for that matter! Don't you realize that he could break you in half _with his fingers?_ Do you want to die?" she hissed, somewhat panicked. She searched his bewildered gaze. Charley stared at her, clearly confused. Wrath snickered as he closed the door behind him.

"Young one's enchanted. Always the young ones..."

Rayfelle's gaze hardened. The demon was indeed right. Charley's eyes were glazed over, and his disorientation became increasingly apparent. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Dammit Charley! Snap out of it!"

"What's going on?" Owen finally spoke up tentatively. Rayfelle glared at him, dumping her frustration on the first victim to step up.

"Charley's brain is all fucked up. Beliel has that affect on people. He charms them into confusion." she sighed impatiently and forced Charley to sit.

"I'm not confused, Rayfelle. I'm-"

"Shut up, yes you are.

"My pocket's vibrating..." he mumbled. Sure enough, a buzzing and a high clinking sound could be heard from his shirt. Rayfelle reached inside the pocket and withdrew a vial. It was the vial that held Barry's cursed needles. They were glowing, and a pulse could be felt through the glass.

"The fuck..?" she peered at them. They rattled inside of their own accord, as if they were trying to escape. Charley stared at them as well before reaching out to take the vial.

"They want me..." he whispered. No sooner that his fingers touched the glass the vial exploded into tiny glittering shards. Rayfelle and Owen yelped and leapt back. Charley cried out as well, but his was louder and more painful sounding. He was thrown onto his back and he immediately started convulsing. Everyone was upon him, trying to restrain him in his fit.

"Charley, stop!"

"S'no use, Cheryl! I think those were Barry's fucking torture needles!"

"There they are!" Owen pointed to the side of Charley's neck where they could be seen burrowing back inside him. Rayfelle shoved Owen aside.

"No you don't you fuckers!" she snarled and tried to pull them back out. But unfortunately they seemed to have a mind of their own and shocked her when her fingertips made contact. She gasped and withdrew her hand a hair; her hesitation giving them the time they needed to _schloop _ the rest of the way in. Charley stopped seizing instantly and was still. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating slightly, but all in all appeared OK.

As soon as the pain ebbed Charley noticed the strange fog that was clouding his mind seemed to dissipate as well. But there was something else...a familiar presence.

"_Oh my, it worked! I can't believe it!"_ came the last voice Charley ever thought he'd hear again. His blood ran cold.

"Father?" he said out loud. Cheryl and Owen exchanged a questioning look while Rayfelle muttered 'fuck' and bowed her head. Barry's presence warmed.

"_Mm, yes. It is me, little Cherry. You rescued me! Thank you,_ _thank you."_ he gave a simpering laugh.

"I thought you were dead." Charley whispered. Rayfelle growled, grabbed the man's collar, and violently shook him.

"Yeah asshole! You're supposed to be dead! What gives? I'm gonna kill that lying little shit!" she shouted. Cheryl and Owen looked on, shocked and confused as Rayfelle appeared to yell at Charley who was in turn talking to himself.

"_I suppose that grating sound is Addy's cow of a twin. Please inform her that she of all people should know that demons do not die, they are only denied a physical form by their masters."_

"Rayfelle, stop shaking me please!" Charley put a restraining hand on her and repeated what Barry said. She looked momentarily surprised, then she glared.

"Tell him to go stick a grenade up his ass and pull the pin." she snapped defensively. Poor Charley sighed and opened his mouth to repeat, but he was interrupted.

"_I heard her, sweet Cherry. I find her anal fixation amusing, considering her professing to be a strict homosexual."_

Charley stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. His mind spun with things to say, but it was all too fast to grasp at just one. A cold nauseating pit of shame, fear and guiltwrenched his gut as a realization dawned on him:

He had brought everyone he cared about into the middle of Belial's lair. Then he turned around and brought Barry back to life. He had single-handedly doomed them all.

"_Put your worries at rest, little Cherry. I am by no means back to life. I am little more than a consciousness. I haven't even the power to force you to repeat my thoughts, should you choose to acknowledge me at all. I am at your mercy."_ Barry's voiced sounded strangely fearful, almost as if he were pleading more than straight-out speaking. Charley scowled. So did Rayfelle.

"What? What's he saying?" she questioned. Charley shook his head and held up a hand, gesturing for patience.

'Then how did you do the trick with the needles just now?' he spoke now inside his own head, not wanting to deal with Rayfelle's interruptions.

"_A leftover spell I put on them just before I implanted them in you."_he answered impatiently."_As a back up plan in case THIS happened and I lost my body. As I said, I'm astonished it worked. A lot of it was left to chance."_

'Well forgive me if I lack your enthusiasm.' Charley thought sarcastically. Barry giggled darkly.

"_Holding a grudge, are we? Isn't in the nature of a priest to forgive all sins?"_

"What you do goes beyond what even the most heinous of human nature could ever achieve. Even God has His limits. Besides, He only forgives that which He created in the first place. You are not a heavenly creation.' he mentally spat. Barry's presence darkened slightly, then warmed again and swirled inside him like an over eager cat. Charley shivered.

"_Look at you speaking all high and mighty about something you know nothing about. I see not even I could crush that wonderful spirit of yours. Addy chose well-"_

'Don't you ever speak of my master again. You are unfit to even know of his existence after what you've done to him.'

Again Barry's ringing laughter echoed in his head.

_'Oh, you're absolutely lovely...such cheek from the pampered prince.'_

_'_You're being awfully rude for someone at my mercy.' Charley thought snidely before slamming a metaphorical door in Barry's face. Immediately there was silence, followed by a near overwhelming sense of frantic pleading. He winced but managed to shake it off. He deserved it.

"What? What now?" Rayfelle wheedled. Charley shook his head again.

"Nothing. Just teaching him a lesson. Relax." he muttered, moving from them all and huddling into a corner, hoping for at least the illusion of privacy. He needed to think. After what he felt was a suitable amount of time, he opened his mind back up and was immediately bombarded by Barry's sheer panic.

_'Cherry? Cherry? Don't leave me! Cherry!'_

'Are you quite done?'

'_Cherry? Oh thank god..'_

'Don't speak the Lord's name to me, cretin.'

_'Excuse me, I'll say whatever-'_

'Goodbye.'

_'NO! Alright, I'm sorry my little Cherry. Forgive me. I'll not say it again.'_

Charley grinned, a tiny bubble welling inside him from the power given to him over his tormenter. He wanted so much to take advantage of it...

_'I can help, you know. With Belial.'_

Charley raised an eyebrow.

'You can? How?'

_'I know the man inside out. I can help you destroy him.'_

'Right. That's a good one.'

_'It's true! Do not doubt me! _

'Then don't lie!'

_'I'm not! What have I to gain by lying to you, as weak as I am? Tell me, boy! Nothing!' _Barry snapped. Charley was quiet, mulling over the undeniable logic, trying to find a loophole, some sort of innuendo. But he could not. At last he sighed.

'You're telling the truth..'

HAI GAIZ! I'm back! Whoo, what am I to do? I'm the most unreliable author ever! :sigh: Well, here it is. Hope you like it. I can't promise when the next chapter will come out...I still can't figure out Belial's stupid weakness. I'm doing the best I can guys...

As I said again, enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

-14-

'So tell me what you know about Beliel.' Charley growled., hugging his knees on the stone floor. He was tired. The presence in his head gave a little tug, as if irritated.

_'So rude, talking to your elders like...fine. Fine.' _he snapped, not wanting the anger Charley enough to abandon him into the oblivion again.

'_As you know, Beliel is a demon of the Christian and Hebrew faith. As the Metatron is the voice and face of God, Belial is for Lucifer. According the the ancient scripts, 'Belial' means 'without worth' . But what they don't tell you is the 'Belial' itself is not a name. It's a title.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'Only demons with great power and political status are permitted names, and even then, they are only recycled titles according to their position under Lucifer's rule.'_

'Why do you have a name then?'

_'It was necessity, as I was sent to spend milennia on Earth. I needed to be tracked by my Masters, should I go rogue.'_

'Tch. Fat lot of good it did. Went rogue anyway.'

_'I did not.'_Barry huffed. _'I did my job perfectly.'_

_'_Then why did your boss kill you?'

'_Do you want my help or not?' _Barry's response was biting, harboring defensiveness.

'Sorry.' The voice inside is head mumbled. At that tiny gesture of submission, the demon hummed at the apology and slid through his host's consciousness like an eel. Charley shivered.

'Stop doing that. Now tell me what you know.'

Barry sighed forlornly. He really wished he had his body back.

_'Very well... so anyway, you should also know that Belial is a twin - no, don't interrupt! Let me finish!' _Barry practically shouted in order to subdue the sudden wave of panic from his host.

_'Belial is the singular name given for the twins. But as of late...there is only one. Your predecessor defied his Master and was killed-'_

'Wait, my predecessor?'

_'I'm getting to that. Now without his other half by his side, the demon known as Belial is unable to function. What you met in the other room was barely a husk compared to his usual magnificence. His need for a counterpart drove him to ascend to Earth in search for a replacement. It was then that he met a young knight by the name of Adam...'_

Barry purposefully trailed off, letting his host make the connection, if only to glut on the shroud of darkness that formed in Charley's mind at the mention of his master.

_'He loved the knight immediately. But alas, he could stay on Earth no longer. He was forced to return to his lair without his beloved. Besides, young Addy was not yet ready. He was too far into the Light, too pure to ever be a part of Lucifer's right hand. He would have to be conditioned...trained. The sooner the better.'_ he gave a simpering giggle, '_Cherry, can you guess what happened next?'_

'...he created you.' Charley growled. The glee slithering through his consciousness was sickening.

Across the room the rest of the party sat in tense silence. They were all afraid, the worst off being Owen. He had never experienced or even seen a member of the supernatural (apart from Charley) before today. He stared emptily at the dungeon floor, barely registering what he had long ago identified as a dried blood stain in the stone. He clutched the beads of his rosary like a vise, his knuckles white. He was trembling. Next to him Cheryl sat in Rayfelle's lap, clutching her Master's shirt but far more composed. Her head swirled, trying to for some sort of plan for their escape. Rayfelle was doing pretty much the same thing, only her thoughts were of Belial, Barry, and this whole fucked up situation. With Belial here, she reasoned, then he must be indeed weak to a point that he could no longer do his job. Perhaps even to a point that his position was being challenged by some pissant hoping for the spot next to the big man down under. Unfortunately for him, Johnny was no closer to serving him than when he started, no matter how corrupted the man became. Which is why he turned his sights to Charley. She frowned at the terrified human beside her. She felt a stab of pity for the guy and reached out to him, touching him on the shoulder. He lurched from his stupor enough to look up at her with big pitiful eyes. She sighed and put an arm around him, cradling him against her own shoulder. She was _not, by any means,_ going soft.

'So how do I defeat him?' Charley scowled, not liking what he was hearing. Barry hummed and swirled warmly in his confines again, sending another involuntary shiver down Charley's spine.

_'You mean other than surrendering to his desires, thus relieving our beloved Addy from any obligation towards him?'_

'Preferably.'

Barry sighed, his presence murky with disappointment.

_'Very well...but it will come at a price.'_

'A price? Who are you to make demands?' Charley spat out loud, jerking everyone's attention back towards him. Barry turned smug.

'_I am what stands between you and a happily ever after with Addy.'_

He had a point, Charley reluctantly admitted. Barry had the key.

_'Time is of the essence, priestling. Beliel will soon bore of torturing our lover, if he hasn't already.'_

'...'

_'Quickly now.' _Barry practically sang. With great reluctance Charley spat 'Fine!' Barry hummed in glee and again swirled through Charley's head, this time with as much gusto as he could manage. Charley gasped and arched.

'Do that again and I swear I will deny your existence for good, no matter how much you struggle.'

He was answered with a simpering giggle, though thankfully nothing else.

'So say I trust you. What would you have me do?'

He could almost see the ear-to-ear grin.

_'Why Cherry, I do believe that it is time for you to live out your newly christened name of 'Cain'_

_'_For the last time I am not-!.'

_'Shh shh shh. Arguing the fact is futile. Now listen carefully.'_

He was in a familiar position, shackled to the floor and kneeling. He was whole and without a scratch, but with Beliel that meant nothing. He didn't need to maim or dismember someone to torture them. He didn't need to spill the vampire's blood in order to put him into absolute agony.

_Pain._ He was fast becoming too used to it, too ready to accept it. He wished these fucking demons would just kill him already and be done with it.

"Oh Adam..I hate to see that it has come to this. You held so much promise when I found found you. You could have been great you know, we could have ruled our legions together. Why have you betrayed me?"

Johnny didn't speak. He didn't even look at the man. There was no point in doing so, for no matter what he said the end results would turn out the same. Demons were too predictable in that sense.

Beliel frowned down at the vampire. He had hoped that Rayflo's reluctance towards him was from Barry's misconduct. But it had now become painfully obvious that he hadn't a chance at him from day one. The knight he knew was never his, and the vampire before him never would be. Very well. If that was how it would be, then so be it.

"I see that I cannot convince you, so I will give you my farewell, Adam." he said, with a touch of genuine sorrow. He leaned in and gave Johnny a chaste kiss, nothing more than a quick press of lips before departing. As he reached the door he paused and gave him a last sidelong glance.

"I will take Cain with me, with or without his consent. You may follow me if you wish, and try to stop me. But I am fairly certain you will fail. Good bye, Adam." He turned back to the door and with a gesture he shattered every bone in the vampire's body, eliciting a blood-curling scream of pain. Then he left.

It wouldn't be long before his footsteps would echo down the staircase to the dungeon and reach the ears of his captives. Both Charley and Rayfelle looked up and tensed.

'_He's here. Now Cherry remember what I have told you. Do as I say and you will succeed.'_

'Why are you doing this?'

'_You haven't a clue what it is like to be where I am right now.' _he responded gravely. He offered nothing else. When the door opened everyone leapt to their feet. Beliel entered and he immediately met eyes with Charley, who stared back. His heart was pounding and he swallowed nervously. His eyes flickered to Rayfelle and the rest before he opened his mouth and finally spoke.

"I have decided. I will go to Hell with you. I wish to serve with you." he said with a convincing amount of conviction. He was met with a loud "NO!", though from who he wasn't sure, and Beliel giving his predatory grin.

"You would abandon all you know and love here for me?" he spoke softly, barely believing his luck. Charley gave a stiff nod.

"NO!" Rayfelle screamed, lunging at him. Beliel glared and she was thrown back, crashing into a wall. Crumbled mortar and stone rained down on her. Owen and Charyl were at her side immediately, but she ignored them.

"Why..? After all Johnny's done for you, you..why? What the fuck did Barry tell you?" she cried. Charley looked away and didn't answer. Beliel just grinned and held out his hand.

"Come, Cain."

Charley obeyed, and took his hand. A roaring column of Hellfire rose up around them and they disappeared.

OKAY! Before you guys throw pointy things at me and abandon it, things aren't as they appear, I swear! And the conclusion to this whole mess will be next chapter! I'm sorry for all this!

I swear, I'll make up for all this, and you won't have to wait forever for it either. I know exactly what will happen.


	15. Chapter 15

-CONCLUSION-

Johnny lay in a barely recognizable heap on the stone. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, as he was sure that his ribs and sternum had embedded splinters in his lungs and gut. Beliel. That son of a bitch. He had taken Charley. He was again robbed of the man he loved. Were they fated to stay apart, like that poor sap from Dante that stood in water he could never drink? Was God mocking him?

You know what, no. Fuck him. God stopped being the boss of him the day he woke up in that motherfucking coffin as a vampire. Fuck it all, he was getting his Cherry back, damn the consequences, and fuck anyone who dare stand in his way. No one had the right to rob him of who he loved, to deny him the right to call him whatever the fuck he wanted, or to live in fucking peace. FUCK THEM ALL.

Now if only he could move. Even if he could ignore the intense agony radiating through him, without any sort of usable skeletal structure he was trapped.

"...P-Poe... hey, Poe.." he gasped out. At first nothing happened. He sighed and lay his head back down on the floor, when he heard the familiar 'pop' and fluttering of wings.

{Mr. Addy! You OK!} the imp squealed happily and landed on his head, rolling affectionately in his hair. Johnny let out a painful huff of laughter.

"If you call this OK. I need a favor."

{Any favor!} the imp stood tall in his determination. Johnny mustered a small smile.

"I..I need help. He's gone, so get Rayfelle..."

Poe nodded, then disappeared.

When he reappeared in the dungeon, he had to dodge an irate Rayfelle as she clawed at him, wanting to tear him apart.

"You lied! You lied you miserable little shit! Now look how everything turned out! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Master, please!" Cheryl clung to her desperately, while Owen held her from behind.

"Stop, please! Let's think through this!" he cried.

"Fuck you! Let me kill this stupid fucker first! Then we'll talk!" she yelled. Poe squealed in fright and flew out of her reach before yelling out "Mr. Addy need help! Hurt! Come, come!" and whizzing in frantic circles. Rayfelle glared.

"Trouble _you_ put him in!"

{Not Poe! Come,come! Now!} Poe screeched urgently,his flying becoming more and more erratic. Finally convinced, they all rushed for the door and up the stairs. Poe whizzed ahead of them, chittering the entire way.

[This way! This way!]

xx

Johnny looked up when the door opened and Cheryl and Rayfelle gasped. They were at his side in an instant.

"Johnny, what happened? What did he do to you?" Cheryl exclaimed. Johnny shook his head.

"Doesn't matter..I need your help. Can't move. Need to save Cherry...Beliel.."

"Fuck them!" Rayfelle shouted, startling him ,"your stupid little Cherry went on his own free will! Beliel didn't even have to ask! He let that fucking Barry into his head and fuck it up!"

Johnny was quiet. Something swelled in his chest and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Then...then that's all the more reason to go, isn't it..? I let him go once..I'll not do it again." his voice shook. He looked up at them, his gaze fiery and intense.

"Now..._I. Need. Blood."_

Rayfelle gave the smallest hesitations before she rolled her sleeve up. Owen grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't. I'll do it."

Everyone stared at him. He frowned.

"I'm just a human. I can't add anything to this fight. I'm a hindrance. This way I can still be useful, and you can still keep your full strength."

"Owen, shut up. You don't know what you're saying. You wouldn't survive it." Rayfelle spat.

"Turn me then." he responded.

"_No._" Both vampires responded.

"Guys, we're wasting time!" Cheryl snapped. Rayfelle frowned. A short but tense silence followed before Johnny finally spoke up.

"Fine. Everyone but you get out." he sounded weary as he said it. If he was going to feed from him, either to the death or turning him, he would at least give him the courtesy of dignity and privacy. Rayfelle scowled but did as she was told. Cheryl didn't move at first, but when she did she threw her arms around Owen. When she finally let him go, she reluctantly joined her master, her gaze to the floor. When the door closed behind them Owen gave a weak laugh.

"Geez. With the way they act you'd think I was dying." he mused, trying to shake away the foreboding sensation prickling through him. The look Johnny gave him in response stopped him cold. It was a blank, 'because you prolly will die' look. Owen frowned, suddenly afraid. It must have showed, because the vampire said,

"You don't have to do this you know. In all likelihood you won't survive."

"I'm fine. I trust you."

Johnny averted his eyes for a moment at the rather foolish sentiment. But it was endearing all the same.

"So... how do we do this?" Owen asked awkwardly.

"Roll me onto my back. I can't move at all."

Owen nodded and did as he was told, moving him whilst causing the least amount of pain as possible. Which was still a lot.

"Ok, ok.." Johnny panted when he flopped limply over. "Gimme your throat..or your wrist, whatever...something with a big vein.."

"Well, what's faster?"

Johnny huffed in mock amusement.

"Eager to die, are we?"

"I'm eager to help. I want Mr. Christhund back too, you know."

Johnny stared at him, respect for the man growing inside him.

"Your throat then."

Owen nodded and, with a deep breath, crouched low over the vampire, baring his throat and all but pressing the flesh to the waiting mouth.

"You ready?" the vampire whispered. His heart pounding, Owen nodded, yes. He closed his eyes and swallowed, trembling in instinctual fear and anticipation to the sting that came all to soon. He gave a small whimper as he felt the painful pull of his life force being drained of him. But he refused to move. Within seconds he grew weak, his head growing fuzzy and incoherent. He heard a voice, but he didn't know whose. He became vaguely aware of movement, of strong and gentle arms holding him. His vision tunneled, black steadily filling his sight before closing. Then he knew no more.

It was a beautiful thing, this feeding. It was a precious and intimate gift, one that he would cherish for centuries. His heart swelled for the man as he listened to the soft and steady stream of prayers issuing from his lips. His heart was strong, fighting him with every ounce of strength it had. When Owen finally collapsed, Johnny had thankfully healed enough to pull the man against his own body and cradle him protectively in his arms, soothing him as he continued to feed. When the heart finally succumbed and was still, he gently pulled away. He stroked Owen's face, pushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you." he whispered, kissing his forehead. Then he called for Rayfelle. She entered alone, not wanting to subject Cheryl to the sight of her best friend's lifeless body. Johnny lifted Owen bridal-style, and handed him to his twin.

"Take care of him. Whatever it takes." he says softly, giving her a pleading look. She nodded, and kissed his cheek.

"Go on, I'll take care of things here."

Johnny doesn't need to be told twice.

"Poe, take me to where Cherry is."

Poe cowered.

[But-]

"Now!"

Poe jumped with a frightened squeal, then grabbed his hair and vanished, taking him with him.

To Charley's utter shock he wasn't met with fire and brimstone upon his arrival, nor with the skyline of a post-apocalyptic Earth. Instead, they appeared in a finely furnished room, like a hotel. He looked around with comically wide eyes.

"Are we in...?"

"Hell?" Beliel finished with an endearing smile. He chuckled. "Yes Cain. We are. Surprised?"

"..."

"I suppose you were expecting a massive bonfire with little imps tossing the sinners inside? A big red man with hooves and a forked tail?"

Again Charley just stood stupidly. He didn't know what to say. Beliel let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Charley's waist, and planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Not to worry. You'll see all that soon enough. These are just our quarters."

"...oh." was all he could say. Again the demon smiled.

"Have no fear. You are Cain, the final piece to the Beliel name. You're safe. Now please,make yourself at home, Brother. I have matters to deal with." Again he was kissed. The kiss was chaste in nature, but spoke of something more. It was unsettling. As soon as he was gone, Charley sat in a plush chair. Barry swirled warmly in his head.

'_Well?'_

'Well what?'

_'Something is on your mind. I can feel it.'_

'What do you think is on my mind? _I'm in hell with a demon. _I don't know what I'm supposed to do, because you haven't told me!'

_'Patience, Cherry darling. First you must get under his skin, let him fall in love with you.'_

'Wha-..I'm already letting him kiss me, what more do you want? And am I or am I not supposed to be his "brother"?'

_'To a demon a brother and lover is one in the same. Just go with it.'_

'I'm not sleeping with him.' he said flatly. At that Barry laughed.

"_Cherry, if you couldn't hold me off, then you don't stand a chance against him. But not to worry. As his brother he won't force you. He'll wait for you to beg for it. Which, given some time, you will.'_

_'_That's unlikely.'

_'You've never been with one such as him.' _Barry replied coolly. '_You wouldn't understand.'_

Charley's chest swelled in a wave of fury.

'Until you I hadn't been with anyone, you bastard!'

Barry giggled'

_'Oh, right. I forgot.'_

'Tch. No you didn't.'

_'No,I didn't. But we digress. For now, all you need to do is just go with it. I'll tell you when things change.'_

'I don't like this.'

'_That is immaterial.'_

Charley cursed under his breath and cut off communication. He looked around the room, idly examining random objects he found. As he prodded at what looked like a giant venus flytrap, a burst of sudden movement in his peripherals jerked his attention away. His eyes widened and he leapt back when he saw his master standing in the room with him, looking fierce. He stared at his protege with hard eyes, searching him. Charley gulped under the sheer intensity of it. He had never seen his master give him such a look before.

"So it's true." Johnny whispered.

"Master, you shouldn't be-"

"I could very well say the same for you." he retorted quietly. Again Charley quieted. His eyes met squarely with the ground. He trembled a little, every fiber in his body wanting to scream,leap into the man's arms and cry like a child. But it would ruin the plans.

"...you don't understand," he mumbled quietly "it's complex..."

"Don't you dare pull that pussy ass line on me, Chris."

Charley stood stunned at the use of his name. He never called him Chris anymore. Ever. But he said nothing. He hated this plan. He hated this whole situation. He was sick of all this terror, of the walls and anger forming between everyone. Which is why he had to do this, unfortunately. Barry rolled in his head, nudging encouragement.

'_Don't quail now, Cherry. This part is vital. Do it and the hardest part is over.'_ he cooed. Charley swallowed and nodded, a gesture not lost on Johnny. He glared.

"What has Barry been telling you? Is he in your head now?" Charley's eyes grew cold and he looked away.

"He is always in my head. And he tells me a great many things. Things about you."

Johnny glowered, but his entire demeanor changed, suddenly radiating fear.

"Like what..?" he asked. Charley bore his eyes into those of his master.

"Enough for me to realize that Beliel would make a far better Master than you."

He could pinpoint the exact moment when his master's heart broke, and it killed him. For a moment he looked as if the world had just ended before his very eyes, before his face suddenly went blank. Cold. Dead. It terrified Charley to see this, and his gut wretched in shame and guilt and despair. Astonishingly he felt Barry spread his warmth throughout his entire body, enveloping him. The sensation was vaguely reminiscent to being given a hug. But he said nothing. Nobody did. They just stared each other down as the silence and tension gained ton after ton in the air.

It was abruptly stopped when a slow loud clapping rang into the air. Both men started and looked to find Beliel leaning lazily against the door frame, wearing his predatory grin.

"That was beautiful Cain. I felt a shiver in my spine." he pushed off the doorway and prowled over to his new counterpart, ignoring Johny's murderous glare. He put a hand to his face, stroking Charley's cheek tenderly before the hand traveled to the back of his neck.

"Come here." he whispered before pulling him into a heated kiss. Charley froze momentarily before opening his mouth to let the demon's tongue inside. Johnny closed his eyes and looked away, feeling nauseas. He shook with rage.

When they eventually broke apart, Beliel looked over to him. He grinned and the fuming vampire.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. You've lost, Adam." he said smugly.

"The hell I have." Johnny's voice shook, his body radiating suffocating clouds of rage and power that Charley had never ever seen or even dreamed possible from the master vampire. Beliel however remained nonplussed.

"Oh?"

"I'm not leaving here without him." Johnny growled. Charley stared at the ground, unable to meet his master's eyes in utter disgust with himself. He nervously stroked the demon's shoulders.

"Please...let's not fight. He's not worth it. Can.. can we leave? I want to see Hell...for what it really is." he mumbled. He hated how girly that sounded. But it worked, because Beliel paused and smiled at him.

"Very well. But first, we can't leave Adam here alone, can we? That would be rude. He needs company." he drawled the last part slowly as he turned his gaze to Johnny. A sick grin splayed his lips.

"Barry, come on out..!" he called.

Immediately Charley began to convulse. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he screamed. A dark energy began to spill from his mouth.

'_Oh dear, not yet! Cherry, don't forget! The stone! Use it when the time is-'_ he was cut off as the last of him spilled forth. His host swayed on the spot for a few long moments before collapsing. In an instant Beliel was beside him, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Oh dear, there we go." he whispered, lowering him into an armchair. Then he turned to the billowing black mass floating between him and a speechless Rayflo. He gestured, and the mass swirled in itself and materialized, forming the silver hair, delicate skin and ruby eyes that made the man Barry. The incubus gasped his first breath, his eyes on his master.

"Father...you..thank you...!" he gushed, dropping to his knees and kissing the demon's feet. The demon grinned.

"You brought Cain to me. Your body and this pet is your reward. I've no need for him anymore. Have fun." he waved at the demon and lifted the unconscious Charley in his arms.

"Wait no-!" Johnny cried out, rushing forward only tho be pinned against the wall by a hysterical Barry.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET BACK HERE!" he screamed, thrashing against the arms that held him in place. He watched as Beliel disappeared with his protege, his laughter ringing in the air. He screamed louder.

"GET BACK HERE! BRING HIM BACK, GODAMMIT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Addy, stop-"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Addy, stop, listen to-"

"I SAID FU-"

"JOHNNY!" Barry finally shouted, surprising the vampire into silence. "Listen to me!"

Johnny just gave him a 'deer to headlights' look for actually hearing his name come from this man's lips. Barry sighed and laid his head on Johnny's shoulder.

"My, I wish I could've brought a reaction like that outta you."

"What the fuck do you have to say?" he spat vehemently. Barry quickly straightened.

"Right, sorry." he said. "First I need you to calm down."

Johnny simply glared.

"Why?"

Barry giggled.

"Because this beautiful anger is distracting me, and distraction at this point could prove fatal for little Cherry. Trust me please." he smiled, his voice breathy. Johnny glared and scowled, the mix making Barry giggle again. So he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing his heart to slow, his mind to clear. When he succeeded, his eyes opened again. Barry smiled.

"Better?"

"As good as it's going to get." he said stiffly.

"That's good enough. Now listen closely.."

Throughout the stone castle screams could be heard echoing through the halls. Zoom to the great hall here the enormous table sat. A man lay strapped to the ancient wooden surface, held down by the shielding magics of the small girl who stood over him, while his arms were held still by the hands of the older woman. He scream and thrashed as his body changed, reworking itself at the molecular level. Rayfelle grunted as Owen gave a particularly violent lurch.

"Gah! Damn he's strong... How're you holding up up there?"

"Barely.." Charyl groaned, struggling to keep the man pinned. "How long is this going to last?"

"God, I dunno for sure..can't be too much longer. How much longer can you last?"

"Well.." she grunted, "Let's put it this way... not much."

Rayfelle nodded.

"Ok. When the shield falls, run. He'll tear a human like you apart."

"Okay. Get on the table with me, so you'll be ready."

Rayfelle nodded again, then took both wrists into one hand as she clambered on to the table and straddled the man as he painfully transitioned from human to vampire. She prayed that he made it. It meant so much to Johnny that in the end it meant something to her as well. But desire meant nothing. Even at this point, the shock would often become to great and the victim would perish. There was nothing she could do but hold him down to prevent him from tearing everyone apart, himself included. Transformation was a time of absolute agony and madness.

"Come on Owen...you're a stubborn bastard, this should be nothing for you." she whispered. The shield began to falter.

"Master, I can't..I'm losing it!"

"Ok, listen to me! When I count to three, I want you to drop it and run. Close the door behind you, ok?"

Cheryl nodded, sweat lining her brow and a faint trickle of blood oozing from a nostril.

"Okay..one..' she leaned forward, pressing her entire front to Owen, "two...three! Cheryl, go!"

The shields were dropped and Cheryl pivoted around, streaking across the table top. Owen screamed and lunged after her, breaking Rayfelle's grip and tackling the girl to the ground. His wild, empty eyes glowed as his brand-new fangs sought her delicate skin. Before he could bite however he was bombarded by a swarm of bats. They screeched in his ears and bit him, making him scream in pain and outrage. They re-materialized and he was again pinned, this time to the floor.

"Cheryl, go! Now!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Without another thought she was tearing for the door as fast as her legs would allow, leaving her Master to grapple with a monster.

Charley awakened in Beliel's arms. He was greeted by a charming smile.

"And so he arises, here on such a beautiful day." Beliel crooned.. Charley frowned a little, letting is brain recoup from yet another seizure before he squirmed his way out of the demons arms. As soon as his feet touched ground the sheer force of where they were hit him. He discovered what exactly Hell was. It bombarded the senses with such intensity the he felt he might faint again.

There was indeed fire, white-hot fire everywhere, forming walls and structures. Within the fire were human faces from every race, age and walk of life imaginable. Though they weren't contorted in agony as one would suspect, it was painfully obvious that their agony would have been much preferred to what lay before him. Their expressions were dead, nothing more than soulless blank masks.

"They're dead." Beliel stated without even looking at them. "Human souls can only hold up against torture for so long before they break. These are the souls that can never earn the chance to reincarnate."

"...oh." Charley averted his tear-welled eyes, unable to bear the sight. His chest constricted as agonized wailing echoed though the air, the sounds of souls being tortured. He began to shake when he recognized some of the voices to be children. His heart plummeted, shredding itself to ribbons before he dropped to his knees, unable to support himself. He beat his fists to the floor and sobbed, as the entire weight of Hell fell upon him. Beliel rushed to him and dropped to his knees beside him. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh, Brother..shh...it takes getting used to, yes..but don't worry, soon..soon you'll come to enjoy this, I swear."

"Enjoy this? THIS?" Charley screamed, gesturing around him wildly. Beliel frowned and stroked his hair.

"Yes, pet. All of this."

"I will NEVER enjoy this!"

"Oh, but you will..."

"NEVER!" he spat. Beliel was silent.

"...I can see I've upset you. Perhaps this is too much for one such as yourself to take in at once. Here, come with me." he took Charley's hand and again vanished, only to reappear on a beach of all places. Charley looked around wildly.

"Where are we?" he growled.

"Oh, we're in Hell still. " Beliel responded merrily. "But this is a different section. This is where certain souls who have...earned... their redemption to be sent to Heaven for a second chance. See, they're over there." he pointed gloomily to a line of people that stood at the water's edge as they were lifted up into the light of the setting sun. Beliel grimaced at them, but Charley couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"You see? Hell isn't all that bad..if you know the right people." Beliel said with a grin. "And boy do you know the right people."

Charley scowled at him, but sat in the sand. Beliel joined him and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry, Cain. This must be a lot for you. I'll be here for you you know, just as you will for me. Always."

Charley gave a stiff nod. He hugged his knees tightly.

"Say you love me, Cain." Beliel whispered heatedly, leaning in to nipping Charley's earlobe, who jumped and blinked.

"W-what?"

As soon as Johnny was privy to Barry's plan, they followed Beliel to the catacombs. Johnny watched as Charley suffered, and smiled when he lashed out to the demon. When they disappeared again Barry took his hand.

"Be calm, Addy. Have patience."

"Be patient...where'd he go?" Johnny exclaimed frantically. Barry chuckled.

"This is the ultimate romance, you know. Two star-crossed lovers, always apart, yet always yearning for nothing more than to be at each other's-"

"Keep talking and I pull your voice box out through your ear." spat his companion. He earned another giggle.

"As you wish. Now follow me. My bond to my master tells my they are at the river Styx."

"Styx? Really?

"Yes. Now come on.."

They reappeared at the beach, watching the two interact. It didn't take long however before things got interesting.

"You love me. Say it."

"...erm...I..." he stuttered, flustered. When Beliel's smiled faded into a frown his heart began to pound.

"Well of course I, er...yes, I love you." he said quickly. The smile returned. Charley licked his lips and, seeing an opportunity, said:

"Now you. Call me your brother, declare your love."

Beliel bit at the carrot dangled in front of him.

"Cain, you are my brother, and I love you." he gushed, and pressed his lips to the other's. Their kiss was momentary before-

"NOW! CHERRY NOW!" Barry screamed as he leapt from his hiding spot, followed by Johnny. Beliel broke the kiss and stepped back in surprise, before glaring.

"Barry, what is the meaning of thi-" his sentence was cut off when something heavy and blunt collided with his head, sending him flying. Charley rushed to him, a large bloody stone in his fist. Beliel blinked up at him, dazed.

"Wha-?"

"Addy, say the verse!"

Johnny nodded, and took a deep breath.

"[Then the LORD said to Cain 'Why are you angry? Why is your face down cast?']"

As soon as his master's voice rang, Charley crouched over the demon and brought the stone to his face with a loud crunch, again and again and again. The demon screamed, struggling with all his might but was powerless as long as the the verses rang.

"[If you do what is right, will you not be accepted? But if you do not do what is right, sin is crouching at your door; it desires to have you, but you must rule over it.]" Johnny swallowed, his throat going raw. Charley's gaze grew colder as Beliel's head began to lose it's shape, the 'crunch' replaced with a 'squelch'. This time he spoke with his master in simultaneous symphony.

"[ _Now Cain said to his brother Abel, "Let's go out to the field..._]"

At this point Beliel was panicking, his hands clawing at whatever he could reach, gouging Charley's face, throat, arms, and chest, sending thick rivulets of blood forth, coating the two men.

"[ _While they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him._]" The stone came down for the last time with a satisfying splat. Beliel lurched, then fell limp. He moved no more. Charley stared at him, daring him to move. Not a sound could be heard. It was as if even the fires of Hell was holding it's breath, waiting for the confirmation.

At long last the body burst into flames, smoldering into nothing within a few short moment. Charley let out a joyous cry and leapt to his feet. The three men cheered, so caught up in their joy that they hugged each other (yes, even Barry).

"Cherry, you did it! He's gone! Cherry, I love you-" both men rang out to him, hugging him and kissing him. He let them, if only to relish being in his master's arms again. The same could be said for Barry, who was also simply ecstatic to be free and in the embrace of his would-be lover. They held each other for what felt like the longest time before the moans and squeals of the lessor demons began to echo into their ears. The demons began to swarm them, surrounding them before they could even consider trying to escape. Johnny snarled.

"Fuck, it never ends, does it?"

Barry gave his simpering laugh.

"This is Hell, Addy. Nothing is at it seems."

True enough. Though they were surrounded, no demon made any sort of aggressive movement towards them.

"_**Beliel..Beliel...unworthy one, useless one...now Cain, here to take the throne! He is the new Beliel!**_" they chanted. Charley's eyes widened and he waved his hands fretfully.

"Me? No, nononono... no, not me. I, I don't want the throne."

"_**There must be a Beliel. You killed him. You replace him."**_

"I'll do it." Barry chimed in brightly "it's no sacrifice of mine. Cherry, pick me, please?" he pleaded. Cherry swallowed. Then something in his brain clicked.

"No. You can't. You have to come to the Vatican with me."

Barry raised an eyebrow and put a hand on jutted hips.

"Oh? And how do you plan on getting me there? You didn't expect me to come quietly, did you?"

"Well..no." he muttered. To be honest he was so caught up in everything else going on that his promise to the Pope was...forgotten.

Barry sighed.

"Fine...hand over the throne and I will solve your problem."

"Wait, no!" this time Johnny spoke up. "who's to say you won't go right back to stalking, or torturing us? Why should we put that kind of power in your hands? How do we know that we won't go home to find the world in fiery ruins?"

Barry burst out laughing.

"Oh, my my, we're egotistical, aren't we? Addy, this is all I've ever wanted. True, I was created to hunt you down, and true I have genuinely grown to love you, but...deep down, all I've even wanted was this. I don't want to fight God, or Lucifer, or to be a part of any hair-brained, horse shit world domination schemes. The name Beliel means 'without worth' for a reason. Being Beliel means I get all the perks of a master without having to lift a bloody finger to get it, as I am useless. So please, leave me the throne. I will swear I will leave you two alone for the rest of time. There are multitudes of demons here who would give anything I asked for a chance to be my counterpart."

He had Cherry convinced. Johnny however, was not. He glared.

"And how do I know to trust you?"

Barry gave a smug smile.

"Addy." he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "I took your Cherry, the one thing in the world you loved more than life itself, and tortured him. I raped him. I tore him from the inside out and made him call out your name as I did it. I did unspeakable things to him and you know what? I. Told. You. Everything. Knowing that one day you would gain the strength to avenge him. I think I've proven that I will not lie to you on that basis alone."

Johnny's eyes flashed in anger, and without warning he punched the man in the face. Barry yelped and covered his face in his hands as blood poured from it.

"Alright, alright, I deserved that.." he turned to Cherry.

"So do we have a deal?"

Cherry nodded. Johnny huffed and looked away with crossed arms. The hordes of demons surrounding them cheered, and re-commenced their chanting. Barry straightened, and with one last infernal giggle, opened a portal and gave the vampires a shove.

"Oh, and don't worry about your debt to the Vatican! I have it all covered!"

He had made it. Owen had actually made it through. Rayfelle clung possessively to the newborn in her arms as he fed his first meal from her throat. Cheryl had returned and now offered support for her master, as apparently feeding newborns was particularly vexing. They jumped when the portal opened a few feet from them and spewed out it's contents.

"Johnny!" they cried as he strode to them and hugged them. Rayfelle pried off the very reluctant Owen so she could return the affection.

"You scared the hell out of me you know that?" she whispered I his ear.

"Yes. I'm sorry." he whispered back, kissing the side of her head. Then he turned to kiss Cheryl, who was latched onto his right arm like a life line.

"I was so worried about you!" she cried, her eyes welling with tears. "Don't ever do that to us again!"

"I _won't, _ geez.." he sounded exasperated. Owen blinked his newly enhanced eyes, his awed expression giving him an utterly adorable lost-child look. His gaze fell straight on Cherry, and he smiled.

"Mr. Christhund! You're back!" he gestured vaguely at Rayfelle. "..you want some? It's good."

Rayfelle huffed.

"Ok, first rule of vampirism, boy. Don't pimp your master out." she snapped with mock anger. Newborns were often overrun with their heightened senses, so their actions and train of thought for the first few days were often parallel to being drunk. They held little responsibility of their actions, and it was the mark of a good Master to have patience and not kill them during this time. Cherry chuckled at him, earning a hard glare from Rayfelle.

"So? What news do you have from Hell?" she asked, not even trying to hide her scorn. Cherry straightened, defensive.

"Beliel won't be bother us anymore." he recited stiffly. "And neither will Barry."

Rayfelle and Cheryl looked surprised.

"So they're dead?"

"yes and no..." he mumbled. Johnny, not liking the tension that was building in the air, laughed nervously and waved his hands.

"Look, all that matters is that it's over...let's just put all this shit behind us and go home, ok?"

Rayfelle scowled, then nodded. They were all eager to go home.

Poe transported them back to the Vatican, where they all promptly collapsed on their corresponding beds. Rayfelle even let Owen have his first nap in her precious holly coffin, lined with satin. Meanwhile Johnny buried himself in pillows, listening to Poe practically order Cherry to stay in bed as he went back for Sacra and Minea. After about ten minutes Cherry finally relented, sullenly laying back onto the bed next to him, his back turned towards him.

"..I can't believe I forgot about him." he grumbled moodily. Johnny hummed softly.

"You just went to Hell and back. Literally. I think this is one instance where you're forgiven." he said. Cherry frowned, but nodded.

"I suppose you're right." He smiled and rolled over, surprising his master with a kiss. It was gentle at first, a soft sliding of lips with meek tongues. Johnny let his Cherry pull them closer, pressing their bodies together. He rested his own hand around the back of the other man's neck, deepening their kiss.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. They stayed like that until they could do so no more, and sleep finally managed to bully their exhaustion-wracked bodies into submission. When they finally broke away, Cherry buried his head into the crook of Johnny's neck, unconsciously curling into the fetal position in the older man's arms. But Johnny didn't mind. His hands stroked the man's back, and he placed a kiss on his forehead. His heart swelled at that one gesture, as if it were the final piece, that last key to convincing him that the nightmare was over.

"I'm sorry, Master..." came Cherry's voice, sounding astonishingly like that of his eight-year-old self. "...for everything."

The older vampire smiled at that, and stroked the silvery blonde hair.

"Cherry, there's nothing for you to be sorry over."

"But I-"

"Hush. Nothing that has happened has been your fault. Now please, get some rest." he sighed. Cherry was quiet for a minute. Then with an equally small voice he said,

"Thank you. For understanding."

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

Smile.

"I love you too."

**OH MY GOD! I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT! WHOOOOOOOO! :victory pose:**

**Ok guys, this is the end of 'All are meant to fall' and I have to say I'm proud of it. For the most part. I mean, there will be a smutty epilogue, but to me that doesn't count.**

**Now be honest, this climax, how was it? I wanted it to be dramatic but at the same time simple, so I'm not sure if I pulled it off. It doesn't help that I'm beyond exhausted with this story at this point as I have never written anything so long before in my life. So if this sucked, I am so, so sorry. But if it didn't, than thank you!**

**And speaking of thank yous, I want to thank all of the readers who stayed with me through all this, because I know that I was very inconsistent with the updates. But just to let you know, you guys are all that kept me going. I wanted to abandon this so many times, but...I just couldn't I couldn't leave ya'll hanging.**

**AND! I have gotten a hold of raw versions of Vassalord chapters 19-25...if anyone is interested, PM me and we'll figure something out. They're worth a read (or looking at), believe me.**

**So...yeah! Let me know what ya'll thought, whether you hated it or loved it, it's ok. I can take critism.**

**THANKS AGAIN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**-EPILOGUE-**

_-two weeks later-_

"I can't fucking believe it! Not even a month after stopping the goddamn apocalypse, and he's already back at work. I mean really, is my company that deplorable that he can't find anything better to do with his time?" Johnny ranted. Rayfelle sighed, twisting a finger inside her throbbing ear.

"Ugh, keep this up and even I'll have no choice but to find a job. He's a workaholic with infinite time on his hands. You knew that when you made him."

"Yes well, I thought that after 150 years it'd go away.." he muttered childishly. Rayfelle snickered smugly.

"Shows what you know, don't it?"

"Eat me, bitch." he spat out of the side of his mouth.

"Maybe later, little brother." she grinned. Johnny huffed defensively, taking the bait as he had for decades.

"Little-what the fuck, I'm older!"

"Bitch, we're twins!"

"I came first!"

"Yeah, I bet you do that to little Cherry all the time, don't you? No wonder the guy acts like he's got a stick in his ass!"

"Fuck you!" he spat, a splash of red coloring his cheeks. Rayfelle gasped and put a hand to her open mouth.

"Oh that's _right..._ you still haven't slept together, have you?" she teased, knowing full well that by now Johnny's balls were so blue they were purple. He flushed further and gave her the most venomous look he could muster.

"Eat shit." he growled, making her laugh all the harder. Her brother crossed his arms and huffed.

"Did you need clothes or not?"

"Hm? Oh right! Yeah, Owen's getting antsy. He's going to a nightclub tonight, can you believe it? Man, he took to vampirism like a drunk to liquor."

"Yeah. Hard to believe he was once a priest hell-bent on staking you." Johnny smiled at the sentiment. As they made their way to his bedroom, Johnny took out a fresh pack of cigarettes and began to pack them. He took one out of the package and lit it, taking a long, grateful drag. He had missed these thing so much. As they traversed the hallway leading to his bedroom, he noticed Rayfelle grin. He gave her a quizzical sidelong glance as he opened the door, and discovered just what she was grinning about.

Cherry was laying naked on his bed. His wrists were bound to the heavy wooden bedposts with thick lengths of rope. His hair was mussed, and his cheeks wore the faintest tinge of pink.

But that was all nothing when compared to the look that the man was shooting his way. That heated, hungry glare, as if it were Johnny being displayed like a prime cut of meat instead of him. That mixed with the faintly pouting lips, the completed effect was devastatingly sexy.

The cigarette in between Johnny's lips snapped in two, the still lit end burning a hole in the carpet. It went unnoticed, along with the brand-new carton that was smashed beyond recognition in the vampire's left hand. Rayfelle snickered and patted her brother's shoulder before ducking out of the room.

"You're welcome!" she called out as she strutted down the hall. Her voice barely registered in Johnny's head, but it made Cherry scowl.

"...this wasn't my idea." he mumbled. "She thought I'd chicken out if left to my own devises, so this happened." he said, squirming in his restraints. The small movement squeezed a tiny whimper from his master's throat. The man was utterly dumbstruck. Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna stand there all night, Master? I'm not going to fuck myself you know." he drawled, his voice lowering half an octave. Johnny jolted back to reality and was at the foot of the bed in an instant.

"I...you..are you sure?" he asked uncertainly, hardly daring to believe what lay before him, what was promising to finally happen. He leaned on the mattress, but made no other move. Cherry's eyes flashed and he gave a smug grin. He curled one of his legs up slowly, and lifted his foot towards his master. He traced his master's lips with his big toe, watched as his eyes closed and mouth opened.

"Don't ask stupid questions." he growled, his voice low. Johnny let out whine as his inner gates broke loose. He took the protege's foot in his hands and nuzzled the arch. He placed a kiss on it before he traveled upwards and took the first two toes into his mouth. He groaned as he separated the toes with his tongue, sucked on the big toe. He grazed his teeth against the soft pad and heard a sharp exhale from Cherry. He grinned and nipped at the soft flesh beneath the toes, making them flex.

"Master." he heard the other man gasp. He look up from his ministrations into the searing gaze of his Cherry. He gasped.

Cherry snapped his restraints with an effortless tug (they were more for aesthetics anyway) and snatched his elder by the front of his white shirt and yanked him across the bed, crashing their lips together. Johnny yelped in surprise but quickly gained his bearing. His knees found either sides of Cherry's hips and they rested there, gripping slightly. One of his hands wrapped around the back of his neck while the other fisted the blonde hair. Cherry groaned in his mouth as their kiss intensified, His tongue coaxing this master's mouth open, eager to experience the fascinating specimen that was Johnny Rayflo's tongue. His efforts were soon rewarded as it dove deep into his own mouth, earning a moan from both men. He was forced to submit as his master displayed his far superior kissing skills and did things inside his mouth that made his body turn to goo.

His hands began to wander, traveling first to his shoulders, then down his back. The shirt he still wore aggravated him, so he rid the man of it in the first way he new how: right down the middle. Johnny jolted when the ripping sound rang in the air, and he wanted to say something but was unable, as his eager Cherry decided to sink his teeth into his collarbone.

"Ah, dammit.." he hissed.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing...keep..keep going" he groaned. Cherry's lips returned to his collarbone and preceded to travel lower before stopping at his nipples. He bit hard, and his master gave a yelp. He licked it apologetically, running his tongue over it in long lazy swipes. He stroked the other with his hand, and very soon the man was squirming in his lap, grinding their hardened cocks together. This time it was Cherry's turn to moan.

"Please..." he pleaded and ground into the ass that lay nestled so teasingly in his crotch. Johnny's eyes fluttered close momentarily as a shudder rocketed through him before he recovered and grinned down at the man.

"Please what?" he crooned, teasing. Cherry scowled.

"I..." he faltered, suddenly hesitant. His gaze fell. Johnny frowned and lifted it back up with a gentle finger on his chin.

"What?" his voice was quiet. Cherry licked his lips as he stared into his master's piercing gaze.

"I...I want you to ride me." he said. Johnny felt his already aching cock twitch at such a request coming from Cherry's lips, and he smirked. He placed a kiss on his lips.

"Of course." he whispered. "But I gotta prepare you first." he planted another kiss on those lips before slinking down his body with slow feline grace, all the while his gaze locked with the man above him. He indulged himself with a quick and teasing flick of the man's belly button with his tongue before reaching the hard and flushed organ. His fangs flashed in a predatory grin as his eyes raked it all in, amazed and utterly awed at the sight, at the knowledge that this was THE moment, that this was HIS Cherry he was pleasuring finally. He tore his gaze away reluctantly to again find Cherry's eyes and hold them there as his mouth descended, his tongue grazed the tip before his lips enveloped it. Cherry shivered and his eyes closed. His master would have none of that.

"Nuh uh. Open your eyes and look at me." he ordered. Cherry obeyed. He watched as his cock disappeared into Master's mouth, felt the intense pleasure of the wet heat, that infernal tongue tracing patterns up and down the swollen shaft. His hand reached out and grasped the bobbing head. Fingers threaded through hair and tugged gently, hardly able to contain the tremor that were quickly wracking his body. He thrust into the hot mouth, small grunts spurring on his master further. His eyes widened when he saw the other mans fingers snake behind him and tease their way into the cleft of the now uncovered ass. He idly wondered how his master managed to take them off with out him noticing. The fingers sank in, penetrating and readying the older vampire for what was soon to come. He watched, entranced as Johnny finger-fucked himself, an act that was over all too soon before he removed himself from his cock and sat up, ignoring Cherry's sounds of protests.

"Master-"

"Get ready." Johnny said as he positioned himself.

"I am." Cherry panted. Johnny gave him another toothy grin before descending again, the spit-slicked shaft sliding inside him in one swoop. They both gasped, Cherry grasping the bedsheets.

"Fuck...!" Johnny gasped out. He rose, then dropped, setting a slow pace to get them both accustomed. Cherry mewled at each thrust, fueling Johnny on to increase his pace, his power.

"Master, faster.." he gasped out, not caring how silly it sounded ryhming. The man was only too happy to oblige. He smirked and rolled his hips, forcing Cherry to rock on the bed.

"Sit up." he said, his voice rough and saturated with lust. Cherry pushed himself up into a sitting position and was pulled into another heated kiss, this time _his _tongue plunging into his master's mouth and exploring inside. Johnny snapped his hips and Cherry growled into his mouth.

"You like that, eh?"

Cherry grinned.

"You mean my cock in your ass? Hell yeah." he growled. It had the intended affect: Johnny utterly disarmed at hearing such crude smut being uttered from his precious Cherry's lips. He took the opportunity to grasp the man's hair and yank his head to the side to whisper heatedly in his ear.

"I didn't say stop. Keep fucking me, Master."

Johnny let out a load moan and his hips jerked.

"You little.." he growled and shoved the younger bed back down on the bed and set a hard, punishing pace. Cherry arched, his cries growing louder and more wanton with every stroke. Metallic hands grasped his hips, bruising the skin.

"God Cherry, you're such a little tease..." he hissed. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? What you've been doing to me all these years?"

It took all the control Cherry had to utter a response.

"Nnn...why do you think..oh god...I did it?"

Johnny chuckled.

"Kiss me, you miserable cretin." he leaned down and kissed him, swallowing his moans and whimpers. Before long Cherry broke the kiss, gasping.

"Master, I, I can't-"

"I know, Cherry, I know. Come for me." he snarled, biting into the man's shoulder making him arch again. He was dangerously close, they both were.

"Oh god, Master..!"

"Mmm..not gonna last much longer.." he pounded himself on top of his protege, hammering that one little spot until his vision grew white and he screamed, his orgasm wracking though him and making his head go fuzzy. He tightened around the shaft, which was just enough to send Cherry over the edge. He came with a deep and rumbling groan, his hands constricting even tighter around the lithe hips. After the last spasm dissipated he let go, pulled the limp man onto the bed beside him and kissed him.

"How was that?" Cherry asked earnestly into Johnny's forehead. He felt the other man's shoulder shudder in laughter.

"What do you think? I'm jello."

Cherry chuckled.

"I guess that was a stupid question."

"Yea, it was."

"This isn't over, is it?"

Johnny grinned and propped himself onto an elbow to gaze down at his lover.

"Look at you, all nymphomaniac. You sure you're my Cherry?"

"..I'm not a cherry anymore...haven't been for awhile..." he muttered the last part so quietly Johnny almost didn't hear it.

"Don't start that." he said warningly. "what happened then was no fault of yours. Don't ever think otherwise. You always have been, and always will be my Cherry. Even after I pound you into every surface of this house tonight. And the night after that. And the night after that." he smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Got it? You're stuck with that name 'til Judgment Day."

Cherry stared wide eyed at him, the returned the smile. He pulled the man back down for another kiss. He was right, there was no reason to dwell on the past. They had what they wanted, and nothing was going to separate them again, ever.

"So Cherry, can we use the kitchen next? There's thing thing I've always wanted to try with ice cubes..."

**HERE IT IS! JOHNNY AND CHERRY HAVE SEX! FINALLY! :phew: well, yeah. There isn't a whole lot I can say about this, other that I DO NOT HAVE A FOOT FETISH...I don't know why I put that part in, but I couldn't think of anything better to do. Though if you think about it, it is sort of symbolic of the first time we see them, isn't it?**

**SO ENJOY PEOPLE! BECAUSE WE DESERVE THIS AS MUCH AS THEY DO!**


End file.
